Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius (English)
by Cyaaz
Summary: Cagalli and Kira are just two ordinary high school students. They live their lives normally in ORB. Until one day, something happened. Something that make them both experienced an incredible adventure. A great adventure, which sounds like a fairy tale. - Chapter 09 – How could this happen? All this can't happen!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi there! My name is Cyaaz. I'm an Indonesian Author. This is my first English Fic. So, forgive my grammatical errors. I've written this Fic in Indonesian, but finally I decided to make the English version._

_I hope you'll enjoy this Fic._

_Oh, and for someone who had ask for this English version… Read it or else, I'll deleted this Version. :P_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 01**

_**Prologue…**_

_Deep in a forest that's so dense and dark, there is a large old castle that stands firmly. The castle's wall was filled with moss and wild plants has spread everywhere. The old castle that hasn't been maintained, also covered by a thick fog and dark aura. It's makes the 10th century-style castle looks so creepy. The castle has several small towers that lined on both sides of the building, clamping a tower in the middle. A main tower that bigger and higher than the others._

_Inside one of the rooms in the main tower of the castle, stood a blond man who was staring out of the window. The man's face can't be recognized, because he was wearing a white mask that covered his eyes to the nose. He was paying attention to the situation around the building where he was carefully. Pay attention to every raindrop that pouring down, while listening to the sound of the roar which is generated by lightning that strikes relentlessly._

_Moments later, a sly smile suddenly etched on his face. Accompanied by a thin dark aura that appeared around his body. "It's time," he muttered, "ZAFT will start moving from now."_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

**ORB – 2009 - March - 24**

A short-haired teenage girl, was sneaking into a room. She walked slowly without making a sound, approaching a single bed at the corner of the room. As soon as the blonde girl stood arrive at the side of the bed, she immediately observe a figure in front of her carefully. The figure of a girl who a few years older than her, was asleep under a red-colored blanket. The sleeping girl's face was peaceful and serene, perhaps she has a beautiful dream right now.

The teenage girl, who had been standing beside the bed leaned her head toward the other girl's face. She opened her mouth slowly and…

"SIS! WAKE UP!" shouted the blonde girl.

The other girl who was sleeping comfortably in her bed, suddenly woke up and immediately jumped in shock due to hear the shout. Her heart was pounding and her breath also panting. She then turned her face to the left and to the right, to find out what had just happened. When she turned to the right, she found a familiar figure was standing beside her. A teenage girl, who was grinning at her,

"Stellar! What the hell are you doing?" the older girl asked. "Don't shout like that! You almost made me got a heart attack, you know?" she said while patting her chest. She can felt her heart that beating faster, which is caused by the act of the teenage girl who she call 'Stellar'.

"Haha, sorry," Stellar cover up her mouth with both hands. "But that was an effective way to wake you up, Sis."

The girl who called 'sis' by Stellar just grunted, then she smacked her little sister's head with a little hard. "Still, don't do that again!" she exclaimed.

Stellar was moaning in pain, then she pursed her lips as rubbing her ache head. "Okay, I'm sorry…"

Her sister sighed. "Well, just take a bath now!"

Stellar nodded, then she quickly walked away from the room. After Stellar's figure was disappear, her sister soon rise from her position that had been sitting on her bed. She stared at the mirror beside her bed for a moment, just to watch her face expression and her figure right now.

She wore a lavender-colored pajamas. The look on her face and her amber eyes are still looked lethargic. Her blonde hair also still a bit messy, unraveled just to touch her shoulders. After observing her messy reflection, she sighed again and then rubbed her face with both hands.

The amber-eyed girl took off her clothes one by one and threw it to the floor. She took a towel that draped over her dressing chair, then walked into the bathroom that was still a part of her room. A few minutes later, the girl came out with a white towel wrapped around her body. She opened her closet, took out her school uniform, and began to wear it one by one.

Once again, she watched her own reflection in the mirror. Now she was wearing her school uniform. A school uniform that consists of a white short-sleeved shirt, brown-colored skirt that reached her knees and a black tie that neatly mounted on his collar.

"Yup, today would be much better than yesterday!" she muttered to herself, as she clenched her right fist and held it to her chest.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Cagalli's Point of View**_

As usual, today I came to school earlier than most of other students. The specious school building and also the hallways that I passed was still empty. Without paying many attention to the circumstances around me, I kept walking to my classroom on the third floor of this building. When I opened the door, I found a brown-haired young man, who was cleaning the blackboard.

"Morning, Kira!" I said as I entered the classroom.

He turned toward me, smiling and said, "Morning, Cagalli."

I smiled back at him, to my classmate, Kira Yamato. Just a gentle smile he gave me before, is the best breakfast menu that can boost my spirits today. "You're earlier than me again huh?" I asked as I put my backpack on my desk, which is in the third row.

"Hahaha, yes," said Kira. Now he approached my place. "Wake up late?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah," Kira chuckled. "Luckily Stellar woke me up," I said. "Despite in a rude way," I grumbled.

Kira raised his eyebrows. "What did she do this time?"

"She was shouting like a crazy, right in my ear," I said, which was greeted by Kira's laughter.

"I think she knows, if it's a surefire way to wake you," Kira said as he laughed.

I scowled as upset, after hearing Kira's words. "Huh, you and that kid ... You two are the same!" I cried, and turned away.

A moment later, I felt Kira was sitting at his desk right in front of my desk. Then I felt the touch of his hand on my head. "Hey, come on... Don't frown like that!" Kira stroked my head, just like stroking a kitten. "Your face is getting ugly."

I glanced over to see Kira's face and found he was smiling sweetly at me. Hopefully now my cheeks aren't changing color into red. "Tsk, you sucks!" are the only words that came out of my mouth.

Kira just laugh, I felt my heart beat a little faster than usual. Only Kira Yamato who can make me feel this way. Felt a strange sensation when my blood flow to my cheeks. A strange sensation when my heart suddenly pounding. And also a sensation of comfort that I feel every time when I with him. Since when I began to feel those sensation? Maybe since we are a classmate, about few months ago? Maybe since we entered the same high school? Or maybe even since the first time I met him in the park, about four years ago? I don't know, I don't remember when I began to feel those feeling.

"_Tap, tap, tap."_

Me and Kira turned toward the door at the same time. There is a red-haired girl, who has just stepped into the classroom. At once, I saw Kira turned his face and his eyes drooped. It's Flay Allster, one of my classmates. She even had entered the same class with Kira since we are in grade one and they were a couple. Until their relationship ended, when Flay asked for broke up.

At that time I didn't know, why Flay want to broke up with Kira. Kira told me that he also wasn't sure, because so far their relationship just fine. Until one day, we both find out that Flay are going out with a third grade student named Sai Argyle. Since then, the relationship between Kira and Flay became somewhat tenuous. They did greeting and talk to each other, but only as needed. I can understand Kira's feelings. He likes Flay, but Flay didn't reply his feelings and choose another man.

"Anyway, Cagalli," Kira's voice caught my attention. "Later, after school, I want to go to that place. Want to come?"

Even though I know exactly where Kira asked me to go with him, I still raised my eyebrows. "Not usually you asked me to go there on a busy day like this?"

Again, Kira shows his sweet smile to me. "It's not a big deal, right? After all, it had been a long time, since the last time we get there together."

I gave a small nod. "Well, all right," I replied. "But I can't stay long. I had to work at 6 at bakery," I added.

Yes, I'm indeed worked part-time in several places every days. Sometimes I work at bakery, sometimes at library and others. I worked part-time to meet my needs with Stellar, my little sister. Since our father died about two years ago, I lived alone with Stellar. Stellar is more nimble than me, so she responsible to cook and also cleaning our house. While I was tasked to seek money and buy our daily supplies. Luckily Stellar is a kid who can standalone, so I'm not hassles to take care of her.

Actually my father is someone who is quite wealthy. Father has already left a legacy of money for me and Stellar. Although the number of father's legacy was enough to meet our needs for the next few years, but we still can't just rely on that legacy, right? Because of the legacy from father would someday run out. That's why I started working part-time and save for my future with Stellar.

After a while I was dissolved in my own reverie, I saw Kira nodded and said, "Okay," and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, his purple eyes staring at my orange eyes. I really enjoy the moments like this, when our eyes met each other.

"_Cagalli…"_

Suddenly I heard my name being called by someone, and I feel so bad. I gasped and looked around me to find out who was calling me, but the only thing that I can find is Flay's figure, who was looking out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Kira's voice made me turned to him.

"Um, did you hear something?" I asked, not so sure.

Kira shook his head. "Nope. What did you hear?"

I lowered my face, then shook my head in response to Kira. "Maybe it's just my imagination," I muttered.

Kira nodded, and then he turned around to face the board. Made me re-think about the voice that I just heard. A mysterious voice that heard clearly by my ears. A soft voice that calling my name.

'_What was that?'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

After school, me and Kira go along to get to a place which is located at the east of ORB. There is no bus that leads to that place, That's why we are forced to walk away. We walked past some office buildings, housing and some crossroads. Until finally we were at the outskirts of the town that's not too crowded. Each of us are now carrying two large paper bags, containing snacks which we bought at a convenience store a moment ago. These snacks are deliberately we buy, to be given to the people who will soon be our encounter.

After walking for about 20 minutes from the convenience store, we arrived in front of an orphanage. The size of the orphanage building is not large, the building condition is also not very well maintained. It's obvious that this orphanage is an orphanage that's less funding from donors. There some kids, who was playing in the orphanage courtyard. As soon as one of them noticed our arrival, he was immediately shouted our names as pointing in our direction. Makes all the kids in the orphanage courtyard immediately cheered and they ran toward us.

"Kira, Cagalli... You guys coming!" a little girl about 6 years old came and hugged my waist tightly.

"It's been a long time you two aren't come here..." shouts a boy who is now pulling Kira's hand.

"I missed both of you!" said the other boy, and many others shouting that came to welcome us. Made me and Kira were overwhelmed to face of the kids whose numbers may be up to 20 or even more.

"Kids? What's wrong?" a man's voice from distance, drew our attention.

It turns out Mr. Reverend Malchio, a priest who is also the main caretaker of the orphanage was already aware of the noise that generated by the kids. The black-haired man was stood by holding his stick, right in front of the orphanage building. Mr. Malchio can't see my presence, because both his eyes are blind.

"Mr. Malchio! Cagalli and Kira come!" shouted a boy to Mr. Malchio.

Mr. Malchio smiled, and then he slowly made his way over to us, led by a little girl. "Really? Well, that's good."

"Mr. Malchio, long time no see," called Kira.

"How are you, Mr. Malchio?" I continued.

"Ah, Kira and Cagalli," Mr. Malchio finally stood in front of us. "Long time no see. I'm fine. How about you two?"

"We are fine," said Kira.

"We brought some snacks for the kids," I said, holding up a paper bag in my hand.

"Thank you. You two are so kind," replied Mr. Malchio.

Me and Kira just smiled, then looked at each other for a moment. The next thing that happened was, we play with the kids in the orphanage courtyard. We play ball, hide and seek and some other games. It's been two months I wasn't here, it was really fun. I wish I took Stellar, it will definitely became more fun.

Kira always visited this orphanage when he has free time, he often invited me and Stellar to go with him. This place is a place that means so much to him, because this place is the place he came from. Yes, Kira was an orphan who had lived in this orphanage for several years. His current family, the Yamato, adopted Kira when he was 8 years old. That's why Kira always taking his time to come here. He didn't want to forget where he came from and also Mr. Malchio, who always take care of him when he was still a kid.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Once we were satisfied playing some games together, me and Kira finally decided to go home. Given it was late afternoon and I had to go to work. Of course most of the kids, who we leave crying because they don't want us to go home. Luckily Mr. Malchio help us to calm them down, so we finally could go home.

"Those kids," I heard Kira grumbled, when we were walking at the suburbs. "They have endless energy."

"Hahaha, you're right," I sighed. "But today was really fun."

"Ugh... In fact, we are still far away from home," Kira wiped his forehead, which is dripping with sweat. "But I already tired."

I punched his left arm. Of course, with the intention of joking. "Oh, come on! Don't be a crybaby like that! You're a man!"

Kira directs his death-glare at me. "Who are you calling 'crybaby' huh?"

"Of course you, silly! Who else?" I stuck out my tongue to mocked him. Make him smacked my head in revenge.

"Let's take the shortcut!" Kira spoke suddenly. after the silence had blanketed the atmosphere around us.

I raised my eyebrows. "Shortcut? Is there any?" I asked.

Kira nodded, and then he pointed toward a small trail which isn't far from where we were with his index finger. The trail seemed to lead into the forest. "If we went that way, we can cut off the road."

"What? Trough the ORB's forest?" I asked in surprise.

"Yup," Kira replied simply. "It's might be a little troublesome, because we have to through the bush," Kira turned to me. "But we can cut the road in half."

I was silent for a moment, staring out across the stair, until Kira asked, "What? Are you scared?"

I gasped and turned to him. "What?" I put my hands on my waist. "I should be the one, who asked that questions to you!"

Kira shrugged. "I want to get home sooner."

I nodded my head, agreeing Kira's opinion. "Well, all right then. Let's go through there."

What can I say? I also need to get to where I work, because if I get just a little too late, the bakery's owner would immediately scold me and cut my salary. Though my salary aren't that much. It sucks! The bakery's owner was stingy. I'd better go look for another workplace after this.

Now me and Kira was already deep in the ORB's forest. This forest is actually not so scary, it's just filled with shrub, so it's difficult to walk.

"_Cagalli…"_

I gasped in surprise. The voice that I heard this morning in classroom, recently heard again by my ears. I stopped walking and just stood there. Maybe I'll be able to hear that voice again. After a while, all of a sudden I frightened and got a very bad feeling.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice, successfully startling me. It turns out now he was standing far in front of me. "What's wrong? Come on!" he exclaimed.

I just blinked a few times, and then I lifted my right foot to step over to Kira. But as soon as I walked, suddenly I heard another strange voice from behind. It wasn't the same voice, with the soft voice that calling my name before. This time I heard the sound of wind, which sounded like music. A melodious music, that cradled me in its beauty. A moment later, I felt my body become lighter and my mind suddenly went blank.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Kira's Point of View**_

'_What is Cagalli doing there?'_

'_Why didn't she catch with me and instead just remain silent?'_

I intend to re-calling Cagalli's name, but immediately my eyes widened when I saw there was a white light, which suddenly appeared behind Cagalli. "A-a," somehow my tongue was numb, unable to utter the sentence in my mind. Maybe because I was too shocked and confused to see the light, behind Cagalli's figure. It seemed the light was become more and more large and bright.

"CAGALLI!" I finally managed to shout her name.

That's when I realized something strange happened to Cagalli. I saw her eyes turned darker than it should be. She even didn't respond to my call and just froze in her place. A few moments later, Cagalli even turned around slowly and started to get closer to the light, which is now in front of her.

"Cagalli what are you doing?" I tried to call her. "Get away from there!" I yelled.

My effort was fruitless, Cagalli still slowly made her way toward the mysterious light. Finally, I moved out of my place and tried to reaching her figure, by running as fast as I could. Before I get to Cagalli's place, I saw she has touched the light with her right hand. A moment later, her body slowly being swallowed by the mysterious light.

"CAGALLI!" I yelled as I held out my right hand to reach her figure.

Now the only thing that left from Cagalli's figure was a small part of her left body, the other part was already swallowed by the light. I tried to reach out her hand and pulled her out of there, but I was too late. Cagalli was completely swallowed by the mysterious light. And to make it worse, now my right hand also swallowed by this damn light.

"Damn it! What is going on here?" I yelled as I tried to pull my hand out of the light, but it seems my strength is not enough. So, I also slowly swallowed into it. "Shit!"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Ugh… I can't believe I finally published this version._

_I told you, there are so many grammatical errors, right? I'm sorry… I'm not good in English… T_T_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**17042013**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Yeah, I published two chapters in a day. :D_

_I want to updated my Indonesian and English version of this Fic in the same time. Haha._

_**Shuuta Hikaru-San:** - Thanks :) you don't have to wait that long. 'cause I've finished some chapters (in bahasa). So I just have to translate them into English. - I know, there're some grammatical errors. I'll try my best to improve my grammar. - Uh... Someone had told me about that (the change of point of view). I'm sorry, but I really can't help it. I really enjoyed it. For me, make a different point of view feels like a challenge and I really love it. You probably will not find a difference in the first-person point of view here. 'cause I'm not so familiar with English conversation and sentence. But if you read my Bahasa version, you'll find it. But really, thank you. I'll try to kill my bad habit (membuat banyak pergantian sudut pandang), but I can't promise you that I'll eliminate the first-person point of view completely. :)_

_**Bara no Chikai:** Really? Gee, thank you! I really nervous, you know! :D - Here! I updated the next Chapter. :P_

_**FTS-Peace:** Thank you! I'll continuing it, don't worry. :D_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 02**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

A handsome young man was watching the movement of a small deer, who still busy enjoying lunch. Slowly but surely, the young man that wearing a firebrick short-sleeved tunic kept sneaking through the bushes, in order to approaching the deer. Once he felt that the distance between himself and the deer was close enough, the young man immediately took out a 25-centimeter dagger from its sheath, which attached to a leather belt around his waist.

A moment later, the young man stood up from his position, which had been just hunker down, as he stalking his prey. He immediately jumped up and ambush the small deer, who didn't have time to avoid the sudden attack from him. He locked the deer's neck with his left arm. While his right hand had been preparing to slit the deer's throat, who continues to struggle to get out of the clutches of the hunter.

_Slash!_

Fresh blood pouring from the poor deer's neck, scattered tarnish the grass around. A few moments later, the deer, whose neck had been slit was finally exhausted and slowly die. Then the hunter stuck his dagger to the ground and fired his left arm from his prey's neck. His muscular arm had been dirty, because of his prey's fresh blood. So he took a bottle that containing water, which hanging at his waist. Then he wet his left arm with the water, to clean the deer's blood that stains his skin.

After his arm had clean from blood, the emerald-eyed young man pulled out his dagger. Then he ripped the deer, who was dead and lying on his side. He sliced and set aside some internal organs, as well as a few slices of the venison. After he had enough, the young man wrap all the slices of venison with a piece of dark brown-colored fabric and took it away. After a few minutes walking toward the eastern forest, he arrived in front of a small hut. A thin smile suddenly etched on his handsome face, when he found a long-haired girl, who was busy washing vegetables in the river, which is right next to the decrepit hut.

"You're back?" the girl's soft voice, surprised the young man who now stepped to approaching her. Apparently she was aware of his arrival. Although the long-haired girl in pink didn't look at him, and the navy blue-haired young man's footsteps also didn't make a sound.

"Yes," replied the young man. "I get venison for dinner," he said, putting a bundle that containing the venison, which is weighing up to four or five pounds, on the left side of his interlocutor.

The girl glanced at the bundle with her sapphire eyes. "All of this?" she asked. "We are just alone, Athrun."

The young man named Athrun, sitting on the right side of the girl who had just mentioned his name. "Just take it for supplies," he said.

The girl beside Athrun shook her head slowly. "Still, this is too much," she unwrapped the bundle beside her, and began to wash the venison in the river. "We'll not have time to eat all of this, because it will be rot soon."

"Huh, you're right," Athrun lay down on the grass. "Well, just throw the rest!"

The girl who was busy cleaning the blood that remaining in the venison, was suddenly froze. "Athrun?"

"Hn?" said Athrun. He kept staring at the sky, which was decorated by white clouds with different sizes and shapes.

"You're not supposed to go with me," murmured the sapphire-eyed girl.

Athrun sighed. "But this is very dangerous, Lacus."

"I know," the girl called 'Lacus', turned her face to looked towards Athrun. "But still, you shouldn't-."

"I can't just sit in my place," Athrun interrupted her. "While PLANT was in disarray," Athrun looked seriously toward Lacus. "And you're risking your life, by going into this woods by yourself."

Lacus was silent for a moment, then she looked back at the venison in her hands. "Thank you, Athrun."

Athrun sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, until he heard Lacus called his name again.

"Athrun..." called Lacus in a low tone.

Athrun opened his eyes and saw Lacus' figure from the corner of his emerald eyes. He found Lacus just froze, staring to the sky across the river. It makes Athrun wonder and finally rose from his position.

"What is it?" asked Athrun.

"That thick cloud…" said Lacus.

Athrun stared toward direction of Lacus' gaze and he found a gray cloud that sprinkled a white lightning. "Looks like it's going to rain."

Lacus suddenly turned to Athrun. "That's not an usual cloud," said Lacus. "I felt something strange in that cloud," she added.

Athrun emerald eyes widened. "Is that _them_?"

Lacus shook her head. "The aura that emanated from that cloud, is a different one from _theirs_."

Athrun just blinked, and then he got up from his position and said, "You wait here! I'll go check it," then he jumped in between the rocks to cross the river and ran toward the cloud, which is pointed out by Lacus.

"Be careful, Athrun!" said Lacus.

Lacus then clean up the vegetables and venison around her, put all of them into a basket, and she immediately went to the old hut, which is located not far from her place. But when she opened the door of the hut, Lacus snapped because she felt something strange again. She looked back and apparently, there is one more cloud that seems similar to the cloud that she had point out to Athrun. Lacus just frozen in her place, staring at the thick cloud, which hovered at the western sky. The pink-haired girl was thinking hard for a moment.

A moment later, Lacus put her basket on the floor, and then she walked away leaving the hut. She decided to check out what is the source of the strange aura that she felt with her own eyes. That's why now she ran westward, right toward the thick cloud which emits a strange aura for her.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_A blonde girl was seen unconscious. There is nothing strange with her figure, the strange thing is the place where she fell asleep. The place was empty, hollow and not filled by anything. It makes the short-haired girl's body floating and adrift without direction._

_"Cagalli..." came a soft voice, which resound around._

_The girl who being called slowly began to opened her eyes. Dimly, she could hear the soft voice that kept calling her name. "Who?" murmured the girl._

_As soon as her amber eyes wide open, she immediately jumped in surprise. Wherever she looked, everything was in purple. Almost immediately, she moved her hands and her body to reaching something, but didn't find anything. She was seemed to be in an empty space._

_"W-what is this?" Cagalli continued to circulate her gaze in every direction, hoping to find something, or maybe someone. "What is this place?"_

_A moment later, Cagalli found a speck of white light in front of her. The light was getting close. Cagalli was silent, she wasn't sure what to do. So she just waited until the light was before her. The white light is finally before Cagalli, apparently the size of the light is just about the size of a tennis ball. Nothing happened for a few minutes, It makes Cagalli run out of her patience. She held out her hand to touch the light, but when the amber-eyed girl's right hand was almost touching it, the white light managed to surprise her._

_"Please, help us..." came a woman's voice from inside the light. Cagalli recognized the voice, as a mysterious voice that has been calling her name since this morning._

_Cagalli was shocked and pulled back her hand. "W-what?" she blinked a few times. "What are you? Where am I?"_

_"Help us, save PLANT."_

_Again, Cagalli could only blinked her eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_An orange light with the smaller size, suddenly emerging from inside the white light. The dark orange-colored light circling Cagalli's body, made her confused. After a few times circling Cagalli's body, the light finally stopped right in front of Cagalli's face. Because of her curiosity, Cagalli claped her hands to catch the dark orange-colored light. As soon as she opened her hands, she found a dark orange-colored small object that shaped like a seed._

_"What is this?" asked Cagalli._

_"I'll entrust everything to you," again, the white light before Cagalli spoke. "The Dragon Knights."_

_Cagalli gasped and looked up to the white light, who had been talking to her. She found the light suddenly enlarged, to dazzle her eyes. It makes Cagalli spontaneously closed her eyes tightly._

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

A few moments later, Cagalli opened her eyes slowly. She was very surprised when her amber eyes caught the sight that presented before her. Currently there are some large trees, stands firmly around her. When she looked back, she realized that she was now sitting on a tree's root.

"W-what does this mean?" asked Cagalli to herself. She really didn't understand what had happened to her. She also didn't recognize this place. The forest where she is now, it's different from the ORB's forest where she should be. This forest looks much more dense and creepy, with so many trees that she didn't recognize the type.

Suddenly, Cagalli heard a scraping leaves from her left side, it makes her shiver a little.

"Kira? Is that you?" said Cagalli. She rose from her position and moved closer to the sound source. Without realizing it, her right hand still clutching a dark orange-colored objects, which she got earlier. She kept walking slowly, hoping that something behind the bushes in front of her is Kira.

When Cagalli extended her left hand to get rid of weeds in front of her, something suddenly came out from behind the bushes, something big and high, or perhaps more accurately called length. Cagalli was really surprised, until she sat down. When she looked up, her amber eyes widened instantly.

"A centipede?" Cagalli shook her head. "There is no way, a centipede could be this big!" she exclaimed.

It's true, the centipede's size is hundreds, or maybe even thousands of times bigger than its normal size. This centipede's length is around 11 or 12 meters. That's why, this centipede could be called a monster. The giant centipede lifted its head up high, then hissed and move its front feet. It makes a few drops of yellow-colored mucus from the centipede's body, falls right on Cagalli's face. A moment later, the monster square off to attack the girl who was still froze in her position.

Cagalli tightened her teeth for a moment, then she reflexively stood up, turned around and ran. It makes the monster's head hit the ground so hard, to crush the surrounding soil. Meanwhile, Cagalli's body crashing a few feet away, she accidentally dropped her dark orange-colored small objects.

"What the hell?!" said Cagalli, as she tried to get up. When she looked back, she found the giant centipede behind her was preparing to attack her again.

"Shit!" Cagalli said. She then stood up and ran at full speed, to avoid the centipede's attack.

Moments later, the monster attacked Cagalli again, who kept running without a clear direction. This time the monster's attacks, successfully slashing Cagalli's right thigh. It makes the amber-eyed girl fall and moaning in pain. With her breath that still panting from running, Cagalli rose from her position. She ignored the pain of the wound in his right leg, and tried to run away from the monster. But this time her movement is slower, because she was running with limp.

It's of course extremely beneficial for the monster, who continues to pursue Cagalli. In an instant the monster has been right behind Cagalli and lunged toward the poor girl. Fortunately Cagalli managed to got away again, but her body slammed pretty hard, until she hit a tree and hit her head very hard.

Cagalli fell down in front of the tree that she had hit. Blood was flowing from her left temple and her eyes also began to blur. She really didn't know what she could do at this time, and she was no longer able to moved her body. Vaguely, her amber eyes still caught a glimpse of the giant centipede in front of her. The monster have taken square off to attacked her again. The blonde girl was no longer able to survive, her eyes were very heavy to open. She finally give in to her current situation. Slowly, Cagalli's consciousness fades.

At the last moment, Cagalli's amber eyes caught a figure that suddenly appeared in front of her, although her view has completely blurred. She could see the figure of a person that standing back to her, right in between her and the giant centipede. The figure of a person who dressed in a dark red-colored tunic.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

A young man ran through the forest. The navy blue-haired young man ran straight to the north, exactly where the strange cloud that he was looking for. When he was close enough to the cloud he was headed to, all of a sudden he heard a noise from distance. The young man turned to the source of the noise. His emerald eyes caught sight of a giant centipede among the trees. The monster was moving quickly through the trees.

"That _stroge_..." muttered Athrun, watching the giant centipede, who seemed busy with its activities. "Is that _stroge_ is pursuing something?"

A moment later Athrun snapped. What is being chased or hunted by that monster? A deer, buffalo or perhaps...

"Aah!" Athrun heard a shout, it make him turned toward the sound source. There is someone, just a few feet in front of the monster.

"What the...?" immediately, Athrun ran to the place where the person was seemed to be the target of the giant centipede are. "Why did someone like him was in a dangerous place like this?"

Athrun quickly accelerate his run, when he found the person that he wanted to save crashing and hit a tree. He took a dodger blue-colored crystal pendant from under his shirt and held it tightly.

"GUNDAM!" said Athrun while ran to the giant centipede, who was getting ready to pounce on its prey.

Immediately Athrun's right hand covered by a light, which have the similar color with the crystal in his grip. Then the light was fading and shows Athrun's right hand, which is holding a sword. A few moments later, Athrun had arrived in front of the giant centipede. He grabbed his sword with both hands, a silver-colored Broadsword, which length is 100 centimeter.

Athrun tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, then he immediately jumped up and cut the giant centipede in front of him. Athrun's sword managed to split his opponent's body into two piece. Fresh blood mixed with mucus was sprayed in all directions for a moment.

After successfully landing on two feet, Athrun watched the monster figure that he had managed to conquer. The monster's legs still occasionally stretched, but eventually its movement became weaker and finally stopped. After making sure that his opponent was dead, Athrun lowered his sword. The dodger blue-colored light, covered his hands along with the Broadsword. Then the sword was disappeared from Athrun's hand, along with the light. Leaving a dodger blue-colored crystal pendant in his hand.

Slowly, Athrun stepped to approaching someone, who still lying near a tree. Once he is in a short distance, Athrun noticed something strange. Something that surprised him and made him turn away for a moment.

'_A girl?'_

Athrun blinked several times, a thin red hue has graced his handsome face. A moment later he turned his face to looked at the girl, he had saved. She had a short blonde hair, a strange clothes that had torn in several parts. Maybe it's because of the monster.

Athrun suddenly remembered his original purpose being here. He circulated his gaze to the sky in the vicinity, but didn't find what he was looking for. The strange cloud which he headed, has now disappeared. Athrun took a deep breath, and then sighed heavily. He again looked at the girl who looks wounded in several parts of her body. A moment later, Athrun squatting and observe the strange girl in front of him more carefully.

"Why is she here?" Athrun emerald eyes observe the girl's body, from head to toe. "What a strange dress..."

Athrun shook his head. He didn't understand her dressing taste. The blonde girl wearing an unusual white shirt, and she wore a very short skirt. Too short to Athrun, so that his emerald eyes was caught her underwear, unintentionally of course. Again, Athrun shook his head, and he sighed quietly. After that, he lifted the girl he had saved. The navy blue-haired young man was carrying the girl's body on his shoulder.

Athrun wasn't have the heart to leave her just like that, especially with her wounds. That's why Athrun decided to bring her to the hut where Lacus is, and intends to treat her wounds.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

In the different places, Lacus still ran through the trees to find out the source of a strange aura she had felt. Lacus had circulated her gaze in all directions, but the cloud that she headed have disappeared along with its strange aura. Lacus lowered her face, she felt uneasy because she didn't manage to find anything. The pink-haired girl's attention suddenly distracted when she heard a twigs break from behind a tree.

"Who?" said Lacus. "Show yourself!"

No response whatsoever, it makes Lacus more curious. Although there is a little fear in her heart, she slowly walked to the source of the sound which she heard. When Lacus arrived beside the tree, she found a figure who was lying behind the tree. Without thinking, Lacus run toward the person, who are apparently unconscious. She squatted next to him and looked at him worried.

The person who is now lying before Lacus, is a young brunette. Lacus observe him closely and try to feel the aura emitted by the young man. Because she didn't feel an evil aura, Lacus sighed in relief. Then she placed her right hand on his shoulder, gently shaking the young man's body to wake him up.

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked slowly. "Sir? Wake up... "

A few moments later, the brown-haired young man opened his eyes slowly. Currently, Lacus could see the young brunette's amethyst eyes, has completely opened.

"Are you okay?" asked Lacus again.

The young man was silent, perhaps he is still not completely conscious. "What the..." the young man wiped his eyes with right arm. A moment later, the young man suddenly got up and sat down. It makes Lacus startled. "Cagalli?" cried the young man.

Lacus just tilted her head a little, as she surprised to hear him cry. Then she smiled gently, and again touched the brunette's shoulder in front of her. "Calm down..." she said.

The young man who was panicked turned to Lacus. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lacus Clyne," said Lacus.

The young man was silent for a moment, then he circulated his gaze. "Where am I?" murmured the young man.

Again, Lacus was surprised by the brunette's behavior. "We are in Aprilius," she said.

"Aprilius? Where is it?" asked the young man.

"Eh? Of course in PLANT," said Lacus.

"PLANT?" amethyst-eyed young man looked more confused. He scratched the back of his head.

"Pardon me," Lacus suddenly spoke up. "If I may ask, who are you? What are you doing in this place?"

The young man turned to Lacus. "Um. My name is Kira Yamato," he said. "I'm here because..." suddenly, Kira's amethyst eyes widened. "Gosh! Cagalli!" the expression on his face suddenly turned pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Lacus.

"Did you see a girl? She have a blond hair and..." Kira looked very confused and panicked. "Her high is almost the same as me."

Lacus shook her head. "Are you separated from your friend?" Kira nodded. "Calm down, I'll help you to find her."

Kira gasped. "Really?"

Lacus nodded. "But first, I have to meet someone," Lacus standing from her position. "After that, I'll help you."

Kira was silent for a moment, then he nodded. After that he also got up and followed Lacus, who had walked in front of him. Kira glanced at all directions, exploring the sights around him. He didn't recognize this place, he also never heard about the name of the place which had been mentioned by Lacus before.

_'Where am I? Is Cagalli also here? '_

Kira lowered his face for a moment. He was very concerned about his friend. Where is she now? Is she okay? What if something bad happened to her?

Kira sighed softly, and returned his eyes focused straight ahead. He stared at the back of the girl, who looks strange. The girl's long hair is colored in pink and the clothes she was wearing also strange. A dress that seemed like an old-fashioned dress, it's colored white on top and dark brown on the lower part. It's a women's clothing that similar to the clothes worn by the female characters in the medieval-themed movie.

_'Who is this woman?'_

_'What happened to me and Cagalli?'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

In a large room, which has a medieval Europe-style interior design. A blonde man was sitting on an antique red-colored chair. He was dissolved in his own thoughts, until…

_"Knock, knock."_

The man who wearing a white mask lifted his face. "Come in!"

From behind the large wooden door, came a green-haired figure. The young man entered the room and stood a few feet in front of the man who invited him to enter.

"What is it, Nicol?" asked the masked man who now rose from his chair.

The young man who being asked, bowed for a moment. Then he said, "Moments ago, I felt a strange aura emergence from the east."

"You mean?" asked the blonde man in front of Nicol. "Someone's SEED?"

Nicol shrugs. "There is a similarities with the aura that emitted by a SEED-Crystal, but this is a little different," Nicol looks changed a little. "It's strange, but also very strong."

Nicol's interlocutors was silent for a moment. Then a thin smile suddenly etched on his face. "Go with Rusty and check it," the blonde man stuck out his right hand, intends to give a small triangle-shaped object to Nicol.

Nicol lifted his face to look at his interlocutor, then he received the black-colored object and nodded his head. "All right, Mr. Rau Le Creuset."

After that, Nicol turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Rau alone in the room. The man turned and looked in the direction of a large painting hanging on the wall. The painting is depicting two dragons, who was perched on a cliff. One of the dragon is white, while the other is black. Both are perched on the edge of the cliff that face each other. Above the two dragon's figure, there are some dragons with different colors, flying in the twilight.

"Could it be _you_?"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Okay, that's the second Chapter. I'm sorry if you guys found so many weird sentence. I am not familiar with English conversation and sentences, so… Yeah, I'm so sorry. T_T_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**17042013**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hi Guys... I'm Back! :D_

_I hope you'll enjoy this Chap._

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 03**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

Cagalli began to feel dizzy that hit her head. She also felt pain and tenderness on the other parts of her body, such as in her legs, arms and her back. Slowly, the blonde girl tried to open her amber eyes. When she opened her eyes, she stared straight to the wooden ceiling that looks dirty. Still with semi-conscious, Cagalli turned her face to the right. With her blurred vision, she found a small fire burning at the one side of the room.

"You're awake?" Cagalli suddenly heard a man's voice.

The amber-eyed girl gasped, then she turned her gaze toward the sound source. She saw a navy blue-haired man, who was sitting at the edge of the bed where she lay down. The young man wasn't facing toward Cagalli, he was busy playing with a small dagger in his hand. Cagalli's amber eyes widened, she immediately got up and tried to sit up. Once, she felt dizzy and pain radiating through her body. She then held her head, which apparently has been covered by bandages as she whimpered in pain.

"Your body full of wounds," the man said as he turned to Cagalli. "Instead, you're not doing much for a while," now the young man stood up from his position.

Cagalli doesn't answer for a moment. She just blinked several times, tried to endure the pain on her body. Then she circulated her eyes around, to know where she was. After a while she circulated her gaze to all directions, Cagalli realized that she was in a small room. The room looks old, simple, and a little dirty, though it's still neatly arranged. Inside the room, there're only a small fireplace, a stove at the corner of the room, two wooden chairs, a small table and a small bed. All of them looks like an ancient furniture from museum. Antique furnitures that's old and no longer neglected.

Once she was satisfied explore her surroundings, Cagalli finally looked up to the young man. "Who are you?" asked Cagalli.

"I should be the one, who asked that questions to you," replied the young man as he approached Cagalli. "Who are you? What are you doing in this woods?"

"Um, I..." Cagalli tried to remember the event, she had experienced. A moment later her expression changed. "M-monster! A giant centipede!"

"Calm down! You're safe now," said the young man, tried to calm Cagalli. "I've killed that _stroge_."

Cagalli turned to face her interlocutor, then blinked several times. "Stro-, what?"

"_Stroge_, the monster that attacked you," replied the young man. "I've killed it."

Again, Cagalli blinked several times. "You? Kill that monster," she asked in disbelief.

The emerald-eyed young man who stood before Cagalli, raised his eyebrows. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course! How could someone like you beat that monster?" Cagalli replied. It's impossible if an ordinary people like this young man could beat, and even killed that giant centipede, right?

The navy blue-haired young man, immediately frowned. "You're not grateful to have been saved, but you even underestimate me," he folded his arms across his chest, and added, "In fact I've even treat your wounds."

Cagalli blinked, processed the sentence that had spoken by the young man in her brain. Cagalli then shifted his gaze to observe her body. Apparently it's true, Cagalli's wounds have received a medical treatment. Her right leg, right arm and head was wrapped in bandages.

"You're strange," the young man's voice, makes Cagalli turned to him. "What kind of clothes that you wear?"

Cagalli was silent, she doesn't understand what was meant by the young man. What the hell was wrong with her clothes? She was wearing her school uniform. Precisely, the young man's clothes that looks weird. That weird clothes looks like an old-fashioned and it's deserves to be displayed in museum.

"Your clothes are too thin and short," the young man looked away. There's a thin red hue on his cheeks. "Don't blame me, I didn't mean to saw your underclothes! Blame your clothes, it's strange!" he murmured.

Cagalli's amber eyes immediately widened, after she heard what spoken by the young man.

_Punch!_

Cagalli's right fist drifted then landed right on the young man's face. It makes the young man who doesn't expect that punch, jerked back a few steps and moaned in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted the man, as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Pervert!" Cagalli shouted. She pulled her knees and hugged herself tightly. The girl's face have changed color to red because of her embarrassment and anger.

"You bitch!" snapped the young man. He was about to approached Cagalli's place, when the door opened from outside.

"Athrun?" came a woman's voice from the door.

The young man turned toward the door then he found a sapphire-eyed girl stared at him. "Lacus? Where have you been?"

Lacus sighed quietly. "When you left, I saw another strange cloud at the west," Lacus entered the room. "So I went to check it with my own eyes."

Athrun stared at Lacus, with a serious look. "You're not supposed to go alone like that. This woods is very dangerous, Lacus."

"I'm sorry," muttered Lacus. "What's the matter with you?" asked Lacus. She noticed the bruises on Athrun's lips, then she glanced to the corner of the room and found a girl who was stared at her. "Who is she?"

Athrun glanced at Cagalli for a moment, then he snorted and looked away. "She is..."

"Miss, what happened?" a man's voice, managed to attract the attention of the third person in the room. A brown-haired young man stood in front of the door. "Why are you suddenly-."

"Kira!" cried Cagalli.

Kira gasped, then he circulated his gaze to all directions. His amethyst eyes finally found Cagalli's figure at the corner of the room. "Cagalli?!"

Kira approached Cagalli's place, without regard to the existence of Athrun and Lacus. He immediately seat beside Cagalli. "God, Cagalli..." then he hugged her body tightly.

Cagalli hugged him back. "Where have you been? You idiot!"

Kira stroked Cagalli's blonde hair gently, for a few moments. Then he let go of his arms, when he realized there's something odd with his friend's condition. "What happened to you?" Kira observes the bandage, that wrapped Cagalli's head. "Geez, Cagalli..." he touched Cagalli's right temple, with his left hand.

"Um... Would you believe me, if I tell you..." Cagalli looks confused in explain her answer. "If I've been chased by a giant centipede? It's longer than 10 meters!"

Kira raised his eyebrows. "What?!"

"That bitch," Athrun spoke up. Kira and Cagalli turned to him. "I saved her life from a _stroge_," Athrun narrowed his eyes. "But she punched my face. Damn it!"

Cagalli directed her _death-glare_ to Athrun. While Kira put a confusion expressions on his face. "What?" asked Kira. "Are you crazy?" the brunette looked back at Cagalli.

"Well, maybe..." Cagalli replied. "Given that my head had hit a tree," she rubbed her forehead. "It's because of that damn monster!"

Kira looked at Cagalli, with a look of disbelief. "What do you mean? Are you serious?"

"Of course, silly!" Cagalli smacked Kira's head. "Today isn't my day! After being chased by that horrible monster," Cagalli stared at Athrun. "I met with a pervert like him!"

Athrun frowned. "What did you say? You're an ungrateful bitch!" he snapped. "I should have-."

"Stop it! Calm down, Athrun!" Lacus spoke up suddenly. "It's not the time to argue about unimportant things like that."

Cagalli and Athrun fell silent, they turned their eyes to the floor simultaneously. After she found that the two people had been quiet, Lacus sighed. Then she looked toward Cagalli and Kira seriously.

"Pardon me. If I may ask, who are you? And where you came from?" asked Lacus.

Kira and Cagalli looked at each other for a moment, and then they looked toward Lacus. "As I told you before, my name is Kira Yamato," Kira turned to Cagalli. "She is my friend that I was looking for. Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha," Kira looked back at Lacus. "We came from ORB."

Lacus and Athrun's eyes widened simultaneously. "ORB?" asked Athrun. "I've never heard of such a place."

"We also have never seen a weird place like this before," Cagalli said curtly.

"Then, how did you get here?" asked Lacus.

"Um, we..." Kira tried to answer. Suddenly he remembered the cause of all the weirdness that he experienced. He spontaneously turned to Cagalli and smacked her head. "This is all your fault!"

"Ouch..." Cagalli moaned. "What do you mean?" she rubbed his ache head.

Kira narrowed his eyes. "Because you touched that mysterious light."

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Because of you, who doesn't heed my call in the forest," said Kira. "You're not get away from it, but you're even approached that mysterious light."

"What do you mean? What light?" asked Cagalli surprised.

Kira raised his eyebrows. "You don't remember?" Cagalli shook her head. "When we're in the forest, I saw a mysterious light approaching you from behind. I tried to call you, but you're instead turned and entered that light," he explained.

Cagalli just blinked her eyes, then she propped her chin with right hand. "I remember that I've been..." Cagalli tried to remember what happened to her. "Thrown in an empty space..."

"An empty space?" asked Kira.

Cagalli nodded. then she lifted her face. "That's right. I was talking to a speck of white light."

"What? The light can talk?" Kira getting confused.

"Yeah, but I don't understand it," Cagalli muttered. "After that I've been in this forest," she added.

Silence had blanketed the atmosphere in the room for a few moments. Until Lacus finally spoke up. "So... You're came from another world?"

Cagalli, Kira and Athrun gasped, then they looked at Lacus. "Another world" asked Athrun.

Lacus nodded. "That's the conclusion that I can take at this time," Lacus stared straight at Kira and Cagalli. "Based on what you two have said."

"Another world?" Cagalli's amber eyes widened. "What the hell!" she held her head with both hands. "Stellar! What about Stellar? I can't get stranded in a weird place like this," Cagalli ruffled her hair in frustration. "Ugh, how could this happen to me?"

Kira took Cagalli's hands, and then he tried to calm her down. "Calm down! I'm sure she is okay," Cagalli wanted to protest, but Kira immediately added."If I come home late, my parents would call your home. That way they would know if you're not come home yet and Stellar is alone there. They definitely will get to your house and take care of her."

Cagalli looks a little quiet after listened to Kira's sentences, she nodded her head slowly.

"Now the important thing is..." Kira turned to Athrun and Lacus. "Can you guys help us to return to our world?"

Lacus and Athrun looked at each other for a moment, and then they shook their heads. "I'm sorry, but we don't know anything," said Lacus.

Kira and Cagalli's expression changed immediately, after listened to Lacus' statement. Athrun looked at the blonde girl's face, who he had saved. The girl's face looks so gloomy and wilted, it's very different from her face that looks so full of life aura when she punched his face. Somehow, Athrun suddenly felt a strange sensation in his stomach. The navy blue-haired man then turned his gaze to Lacus. "Is this _their_ doing?" asked Athrun.

Lacus gasped, then she shrugged. "I don't know," Lacus looked away. "But if it does all of this have to do with _them_, shouldn't _they_ already here?" she muttered.

Athrun nodded his head. Lacus was right. If indeed _they_ were the one, who makes this two people came to PLANT, should _they_ have shown _themselves_ around here.

"I understand now..." muttered Lacus. "The strange aura that I felt, apparently were came from the both of you," Lacus stared at Cagalli and Kira.

Kira and Cagalli turned towards Lacus, while Athrun raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Did you found her near the cloud, that I had show you?" asked Lacus to Athrun, and she got a nod as the answer. "I also found Mr. Kira near the other strange cloud," she said.

"So they came from that clouds?" muttered Athrun.

Lacus nodded. "Though I had guessed, if those strange aura were someone's SEED," Lacus looked down. "But it seems I was wrong."

"SEED?" asked Athrun. "It's mine," said Athrun. "I used my GUNDAM to kill a _stroge_."

Lacus shook her head. "I know you're using your SEED," Lacus looked at Athrun seriously. "But I also felt another SEED before you use it."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened. He wanted to ask more, but interrupted by Kira. "Guys, what are you talking about?" Lacus and Athrun turned to Kira. "What is SEED?" asked Kira.

Lacus sighed. "SEED is our strength, PLANT's citizens," then she took a dodger blue-colored pendant, that wrapped around the handle of a small dagger at Athrun's waist. "This is Athrun's SEED-Crystal."

Cagalli's eyes widened instantly. "T-that's..."

Lacus, Athrun and Kira glanced at Cagalli, almost simultaneously. "What's wrong?" asked Kira.

"That thing..." Cagalli fumbled in her pockets for something. "I brought a similar thing with me before."

Simultaneously, the eyes of Athrun, Kira and Lacus widened in surprise. "Are you sure it's the same thing?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli nodded, then she said, "Ugh, I think I dropped it."

Athrun and Lacus looked at each other, then Lacus nodded her head. It makes Athrun narrowed his eyes, then he looked back at Kira and Cagalli. "We have to find it," said Athrun.

Kira and Cagalli immediately turned to Athrun. "Eh?" Cagalli raised her eyebrows.

Athrun went to Cagalli's side, then he stretched out his right hand. "Show me where you dropped it!" he grabbed and pulled Cagalli's hand, so she stood in front of him. "We have to find that SEED-Crystal."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Kira's Point of View**_

It's already a few minutes ago, since Cagalli went with the blue-haired man. That man insisted Cagalli to show him the place, where Cagalli dropped an object that he called, 'SEED-Crystal'. Though Cagalli's body still full of wounds. Especially if this forest, there really are monsters like Cagalli said...

"Hhh..." I sighed, then shook my head slowly. It's useless to think about the bad things that might happen, it will only make me feel more and more uneasy.

"They will be fine," I heard a woman's voice from behind. It makes me suddenly turned to her. "Athrun go with her," a pink-haired woman, stood not far behind me. "So I'm sure she will be fine."

I nodded my head in response, even though I'm not so sure with that blue-haired man. How can I trust the man called, 'pervert' by Cagalli? Again, I sighed and ruffled my hair a little. Actually, I also wanted to join them, but that blue-haired man forbid me. He told me to wait for them here with Miss Lacus.

Miss Lacus Clyne, is a pink-haired woman whom now also waiting near this small hut. I met this woman in the forest this afternoon, after I entered a mysterious white light to pursue Cagalli. I close my eyes for a moment, then open them to stare straight into the river. A few seconds later, I felt that Miss Lacus was walking toward me.

"Mr. Kira?' I heard Miss Lacus calling my name. It makes me turned to her, whom now stood next to me. "Can I sit here?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course," Miss Lacus sat beside me. "And please, call me 'Kira'!" I added.

Miss Lacus nodded slightly, then said, "Well, you too, just call my name."

I nodded, then turned my gaze to the river. After a few minutes we both just fell silent, I finally decided to ask, "This world… What kind of world?"

For a moment, I didn't hear any response from Lacus. Maybe she was looking for the right words to answer my question. Well, I really want to know more about this world. It's not an usual thing for a high school students like me and Cagalli, to go into another world that completely foreign to us.

"PLANT, is a world which there're various types of mountains, waters and woods. There're some kingdoms at some places," I heard Lacus, it makes me looked at her. "Most of the woods, inhabited by various kind of wild animals or even monsters."

I gasped to hear that. So, the giant centipede was real?

"About the kingdoms, there're many kingdoms scattered across PLANT," Lacus turned her face to me. "But there're only a few of these kingdoms that quite large and powerful."

I nodded my head, as a sign that I understood. It looks like in addition to the forests that inhabited by monsters, this world wasn't much different from our world. It's just that this world, looks like our world in the Middle Ages and...

"Oh, and..." I remember one thing that I wanted to ask. "What about SEED? Can you explain more about what is meant by SEED to me?"

A moment later, Lacus nodded her head. "As I said before, SEED is a strength for us."

"A strength? You mean a power like magic," I asked.

"Yes, I guess... SEED can be equated with magic," said Lacus.

I just blinked, then again asked, "Are everyone in this world could use mag-, I mean SEED?"

Lacus shook her head. "Only people who have a SEED-Crystal, can use SEED."

"A SEED-Crystal? You mean a little blue object that you had show me and Cagalli?" I asked, as I tried to recall the object that I saw earlier.

"Yes. That's a Sky-type SEED-Crystal," said Lacus.

"Type? Sky?" I getting confused to hear Lacus' words.

"SEED-Crystal has several types," she said. "Each type of SEED-Crystal, contains several different types of SEED."

I nodded my head again. "So, how did you get a SEED-Crystal? Is that thing sold somewhere?"

Lacus giggled upon hearing my question, it looks like my question sounds stupid huh?

"Of course not..." she replied after a moment laughing. "Supposedly said, someone will get his or her SEED-Crystal, when he or she was deemed able to control the strength of SEED by Haumea."

"Haumea? Who is she?" there're so many questions that I hurled to Lacus.

"Haumea is our God," Lacus looked toward the sky. "No one knows for sure, when and what type of SEED-Crystal that will be given by Haumea to someone," Lacus looked back to me. "But people say if it's dependent on the strength and nature of that person's heart."

I paused for a moment, because I don't really understand what just described by Lacus. I recently wanted to ask something else to this woman, when I saw she suddenly gasped and looked the other way. As she realizes something that surprised her. "What's wrong, Lacus?" I asked.

Lacus was silent for a moment, then she looked at me. "_They_'re here..."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Okay, That's the third Chapter!_

_What do you think, Guys? Tell me! :D_

_And if you can't understand about some things, just ask._

_I'll answer it, as best as I can. Because there're some things that I have to keep it as a secret. Hehe. :P_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**02052013**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday to Kira and Cagalli...! ^^v_

_I couldn't make a Birthday Fic, so I just updated this..._

_Hope you'll like this Chap. :)_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 04**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

Athrun stepped to the place where he found Cagalli, along with her. More precisely, Cagalli followed the emerald-eyed young man, who walked a little faster than her with difficulty. Apparently, her wound still leaves pain on her leg, although it have received medical treatment from Athrun. The navy blue-haired young man stole a glance at the blond girl behind him. From the corner of his emerald eyes, Athrun saw the girl was walking with a slight limp and her face still looks sluggish. Athrun then refocused his eyes ahead. Somehow, an idea suddenly came to his head.

"Hurry up a little!" Athrun's voice, makes Cagalli looked straight at his back. "Slow bitch!"

Athrun's words of course managed to make Cagalli upset. Does he forgotten, if the blonde girl's leg still hurt? Is this young man doesn't understand, if the girl behind him has a lot of things in her mind? She thought about how she could be in a strange place like this. She thought about her only little sister, who she left behind in her world. And she also thought about how to got back to her own world.

"Hey! You pervert! "Cagalli exclaimed. "Don't you see? My leg is hurt!" she put her hands on her waist. "You suck! You didn't help me, even mocking me like that. "

Athrun suddenly stopped walking, it makes Cagalli gasped and stopped too. A moment later, the navy blue-haired man turned around and looked sharp at Cagalli.

Athrun stepped forward, to approached Cagalli's place. Still with his sharp eyes that managed to make Cagalli a bit panic. The girl just stepped back, until she stop when her back touched a tree behind her. After he managed to cornered the girl in front of him, Athrun suddenly put his right hand on the trunk and smirked. The smirk of a sly man, in Cagalli's eyes. It makes her shivered for a moment.

"Wha-what do you want?" Cagalli asked nervously. Somehow, some potential bad things that might happen to her suddenly flashed in her head. Given that the young man in front of her, was someone who she called 'pervert'.

"You always calling me 'pervert', eh?" Athrun leaned his face to her face. "Do you want to know, what can be done by this pervert to you?"

Cagalli's amber eyes immediately widened and her face flushed with embarrassment, as well as anger. "What did you say?" Cagalli stared at Athrun with her _death-glare_. "You want me to punch your face again huh?!"

Cagalli raised her right fist, but Athrun immediately grabbed her wrist. Aware of it, Cagalli immediately raised her other fist, but again Athrun caught her wrist. Cagalli had tried hard to fight so her hands can be free from Athrun's grip, but it's in vain. Athrun was far stronger than Cagalli, it makes the amber-eyed girl looks helpless.

"Blame yourself, because you have provoked me," said Athrun suddenly, he still carved a sly smirk on his handsome face.

Cagalli's heart pounded in fear. What should she do? Is this man really would do bad things to her? What can she do to got away from this situation? Cagalli thought, there's nothing she could do, so she closed her eyes. There's a single tear at the end of her eyes. But until a few moments later, Cagalli doesn't feel anything. Instead, she heard laughter from the emerald-eyed young man. His laughter was full of satisfaction. Cagalli opened her amber eyes, then she saw Athrun still laugh out loud. A moment later, he release her wrists and turned his back. It makes the blond girl surprised and confused as well.

"You fool!" Athrun said without looked at Cagalli. "Do you think that I really going to do a low things like that?" Athrun began to stepped ahead. "Just so you know, I'm not a pervert as you say!"

Cagalli just froze in place, her heart was still beating fast because of Athrun's behavior earlier. A moment later, she finally woke up and looked sharp at Athrun. "Damn it! You jerk!" she exclaimed. Cagalli's face has been flushed badly.

"My name is Athrun Zala," Athrun's voice makes her looked at her interlocutor, who was standing a few feet in front of her. "Not 'pervert', or 'jerk'."

Cagalli snorted, then she stepped to follow Athrun. "Then, you also have to stop calling me 'bitch'! Because I also have my own name," Cagalli's amber eyes stared straight into Athrun's emerald eyes, after she caught up with him. "My name is Cagalli Yula Athha."

Athrun smiled faintly, when he heard her answer. It seems like his idea was successfully make her forgot about whatever that makes her so gloomy, as well as brought back her fiery spirit.

"Let's go!" Athrun stared back into the woods. "We're almost there," and then he stepped, leaving Cagalli behind.

After a while she just stared at Athrun's back, Cagalli finally followed the young man and decided to say something she should say earlier. "Thanks," Athrun turned to Cagalli. "For saving my life and treat my wounds," Cagalli muttered, as she lowered her head.

Again, a thin smile of satisfaction etched on Athrun's handsome face. "You're welcome," he said simply, and then he turned back to the front. "Do you remember the SEED-Crystal... I mean the thing that we're looking for?" Cagalli looked up and stared at Athrun's back. "What's the color?"

Cagalli blinked, then said, "Um, I think it's orange."

"So, it's an Earth-type," muttered Athrun. "Where did you get that thing?"

"The white light that talk to me... That light gave it to me," said Cagalli.

Athrun propped his chin with left hand, as he kept walking. Does that mean, this blond girl also a person who was selected to control the SEED-Crystal's power? Is the white light that's said by this girl, was the figure of Haumea?

"Around here!" said Cagalli, it makes Athrun startled and turned to her. Cagalli was standing near a large tree, stared at Athrun. "I think I dropped it around here."

Athrun circulated his eyes around. Apparently, now they had arrived at the place where they're headed. "All right, let's start to looking for it," he said.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

An hour had passed, but Cagalli and Athrun haven't managed to found the SEED-Crystal, that they're looking for. Now Cagalli was busy looking for it in the bushes, while Athrun searched among tree roots.

"Are you sure, this is the right place?" Athrun asked suddenly. He began to feel impatient because they have looking for it for a long time, but haven't found anything.

"Yeah..." Cagalli replied without leaving her activity. "It must be around here."

Athrun rolled his eyes, and then he resumed his busy schedule to looking for the SEED-Crystal among the grass. Until moments later Athrun suddenly had a bad feeling, then he heard...

"Well, well... Look who we have here, Nicol," came a man's voice from behind.

When Athrun and Cagalli turned toward the sound source, they found two young men stood on top of branch of a large tree, which wasn't far from where they were. A young man with green hair and another one has a reddish-orange hair.

"So, the SEED that you have felt was him, Nicol?" asked the man with reddish-orange hair.

Nicol shook his head. "I recognize his SEED, Rusty," Nicol shifted his gaze to Athrun. "I'm sure if the aura that I felt wasn't just came from his SEED."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened, when he recognized the two figures. "You two..." he muttered.

"Long time no see, Athrun Zala!" said the young men with reddish-orange hair named Rusty. "It's good to see you in this place."

Athrun narrowed his eyes, and he immediately went to Cagalli's place. The amber-eyed girl was silent, stared at Athrun's back, she doesn't understand what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked seriously.

"What are we doing here?" Rusty folded his arms across his chest. "We are the one, who should asked that to you," Rusty grinned. "Don't you know? Aprilius woods is our territory."

Athrun frowned as he gritted his teeth. "I came here to stop you making a mess."

After that, Athrun ears heard the sound of Rusty's laughter. It makes the navy blue-haired man reached for his dagger at his waist with his right hand. He tried to reach his dodger blue-colored SEED-Crystal, which was wrapped around the dagger's hilt.

Rusty stopped laughing and looked sharp at Athrun, then the figure of the reddish-orange-haired man suddenly disappeared. In an instant, Rusty's has been moved in front of Athrun. It makes Athrun jerked, and Cagalli even stepped back in surprise.

Rasty clenched his fists, then both of his fists suddenly enveloped by a dark orange-colored light. A moment later, Rusty's fists was Covered by black iron gloves, each of it was equipped with three white 20-centi meters claws. Rusty directed his right claw to attack Athrun. It's a sharp iron claw's attack, which was precisely directed to the emerald-eyed man's face.

Fortunately Athrun had suspected this. With alacrity, Athrun has reached his SEED-Crystal and held it in his hand. In an instant, Athrun's hands was already grasped his Broadsword. He immediately lifted his sword to withstand the attacks from Rusty, who barely managed to attack his face. Then there came the sound of metals that clashing to each other.

Athrun was in a position to resisted Rusty's attack, he clutched his Broadsword with both hands. While on the other hand, Rusty was trying to subvert his opponent's defense. The reddish-orange-haired man continued to increase his strength to push Athrun.

"You think you can stop us, only with your pathetic power, Athrun Zala?" said Rusty, in the middle of his fight with Athrun.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever underestimate my power!" Athrun pushed his opponent with more powerful, so Rusty slightly pushed back. Then blue-colored thin aura was appeared and enveloped Athrun's Broadsword.

Again, came the sound of metals that clashing to each other. Rusty was holding Athrun's sword with his both iron claws.

"You're weak, Zala!" Rusty increase his strength, so Athrun pushed back.

While his colleague was busy with his enemy, a green-haired young man was silent on the branch. His eyes was looking at the three people under where he stood.

Nicol narrowed his eyes, when he noticed the figure of a blond girl behind Athrun. "Who's that girl?" he murmured.

At that time, Cagalli can only be silent behind Athrun's back. She can only paying attention to the battle that presented in front of her, without being able to do anything. Even though she wanted to help Athrun, she doesn't know how. Is there anything she could do? Whether, if she found the object they were looking for, she can help Athrun?

Suddenly, Cagalli snapped. True enough, the orange-colored small object. It could be useful. If that object wasn't an important thing, Athrun wouldn't insisted to find that thing, right? Cagalli turned her face to the left and to the right, trying to find the orange-colored SEED-Crystal which she dropped. At that moment, Athrun also glanced at the girl, he just remembered if he wasn't alone there.

"Run!" Athrun command.

Cagalli gasped, then looked at Athrun confused. "What?"

"I said run!" Athrun snapped, without looking at Cagalli. He was still busy pitted with Rusty.

"Whoa? Who's that girl?" Rusty suddenly spoke up. "Is she your new lover?"

Athrun frowned. "That's none of your business!"

Rusty grinned, then he suddenly increase his power to encourage Athrun. So the navy blue-haired man was crashed, even Cagalli also had crashed to other direction.

"Hahaha. Weak!" said Rusty.

Athrun stood and clutching his Broadsword. He saw Cagalli was still trying to get up from her position. Athrun gritted his teeth, then he ran to attack Rusty.

"Hurry up run, you fool!" Athrun shouted. This time he again pitted with Rusty. "Go to where Lacus and your friend are!"

Cagalli just stared at Athrun's figure for a moment. Then she gritted her teeth and stood. She finally decided to obeying Athrun, though with a heavy heart. With trembling steps, Cagalli finally started to walk away. But when she just move a few steps, she felt something scraping her cheek. Blood was dripping from Cagalli's left cheek, it makes the blond girl gasped in surprise and stopped running.

"Where are you going, blonde?" asked Rusty. He still stood in front of Athrun, but he has directed his left claw toward Cagalli.

"Leave her!" Athrun increase his power to encourage Rusty. "She has absolutely nothing to do with all of this."

"Huh, was I care about it?" Rusty grinned, then he swung his left claw, it produced some wind blades, which immediately dashed straight to Cagalli.

Cagalli was silent on her position. Dimly, her eyes could catch the shape of the wind blades, which now dashed to her direction. A moment before the blades was successfully hurt her, Cagalli closed her amber eyes tightly as possible. She was too panicked, so she can't move her body to avoid the wind blades' attack. A few seconds passed, Cagalli doesn't feel anything. When she opened her amber eyes, she found Athrun had been stood in front of her.

The young man stood against Cagalli, he stretched out his arms to his sides. A moment later, blood dripped from Athrun's body. The wind blades that should be addressed to Cagalli, apparently had been repressed by Athrun. It makes some considerable cuts on the navy blue-haired men's whole body.

"FUCK YOU, ZALA!" Rusty shouted from distance. He still at his place, but Athrun's Broadsword was lodged in his stomach.

Rusty immediately pulled out then throw the Broadsword to the ground, it makes his blood was dripped everywhere. The reddish-orange-haired man kept groaning in pain, clutching his wounded stomach.

"You're really going to die, Zala!" Rusty shouted. The young man immediately ran over to Athrun.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened, when she saw Athrun fell to his knees in front of her. The young man was holding his stomach and chest, as he groaned in pain.

"What are you doing?" suddenly Cagalli heard Athrun's voice. "I told you to run!" Athrun turned his face to look at Cagalli. "Hurry up!"

Cagalli was silent, she was completely in shock to saw Athrun's current conditions. Athrun's body completely covered in blood, the young man's breath was also panting.

'_Why?'_

'_Because of me?'_

Cagalli gritted her teeth. Because of her, Athrun being severely injured like this. Because he wanted to protect Cagalli, the emerald-eyed young man must experienced all of this. Is it really nothing she could do to help Athrun?

'_Do you want power?'_

Cagalli gasped, when she suddenly heard a strange voice in her ears.

_'If you want power, then I will lend you mine.'_

Cagalli's mind went blank. Her amber eyes' color suddenly changed as well, it's become darker and paler. The same eye color which Kira ever see, when Cagalli entered a strange light in the ORB's forest.

"DIE!" shouted Rusty, in front of Athrun. He has prepared to attack the emerald-eyed young man, who just stared at his iron claw.

But for the umpteenth time, there's sound of metals clashing loudly.

Athrun's emerald eyes widened, when he saw Cagalli has stood in front of him. The girl stood against him, while withstand Rusty's attack by crossing two objects she handheld. Both of these objects looks like sticks, a golden light shines brightly blanketing the pair of sticks.

"W-what?" Rusty was very surprised. He stared at the blond girl, who stood in front of him with a look of disbelief. "Who the hell are you? Bitch!"

Cagalli doesn't answer, she just increase her power to encourage Rusty. It makes the reddish-orange-haired man was crashing a few feet to the rear.

"Damn it! You fucking bitch!" Rusty stood and prepared to attack Cagalli, but stopped because Nicol suddenly stood in front of him, and he stretched out his left hand to blocked his way. "What are you doing, Nicol?! Get out of my way!"

Nicol glared at Rusty for a moment, it makes Rusty a little shudder. Finally the orange-reddish-haired young man thought better to attack. After that, Nicol shifted his gaze to Cagalli and Athrun.

"You're lucky," Nicol dropped a small black-colored object to the ground, then a slate gray-colored light appear around his feet. A black hoverboard in size that several times larger than the normal size, appeared beneath his foot, along with the disappearance of the light. "We just came to check the situation."

Rusty then climbed to the black-colored hoverboard along with Nicol, and then they began to drift slowly. "Next time, I won't let you two live," murmured Rusty.

A moment later, the black hoverboard dashed off to the north. Brought Nicol and Rusty go, leaving Athrun with Cagalli in that place.

"You..." Athrun finally spoke up, after he was silent because he doesn't know what to say. All that happened today was strange and surprising him. "You can use SEED?"

Cagalli just silent until a moment later, a pair of sticks in her hands disappeared along with the golden light that enveloped it. Then Cagalli's body suddenly fell. Reflexively, Athrun caught her body in his arms. The girl fainted. Athrun then observe the blond girl, who was lying in his arms. He saw a gold pendant was wrapped around her neck.

Athrun's emerald eyes widened when he realized the shape of the pendant, that still emitting golden light. "No way, she's..."

_Roar…!_

Athrun startled, he turned his face towards the east. Right to the source of the loud roar he had heard. Athrun's emerald eyes suddenly changed, as something occurred to him.

"Lacus?!"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Lacus was running as fast as possible into the woods, followed by Kira behind. They had left the hut in which they were supposed to wait for Athrun and Cagalli's arrival, since a few minutes ago.

"Lacus?" called Kira from behind. "What's wrong?"

Without turned her face, Lacus replied, "I felt _their_ SEED around here."

"Their? You mean Athrun and Cagalli?" Kira asked confused. It's normal if it's Athrun, but Cagalli?

Kira saw Lacus shook her head. "No, I mean it's ZAFT's SEED."

"ZAFT? Who are they?" asked Kira.

"No time to explain," Lacus glanced at Kira. "But they're bad people."

Kira's amethyst eyes widened instantly. "What?!"

"I felt their SEED a few minutes ago," Lacus slightly lowered her face. "And also Athrun's SEED."

"What is that all about? What happened to Athrun and Cagalli?" asked Kira. The brown-haired man began to panic at the thought of Cagalli, who may be in danger right now.

Lacus lowered her face again. "Most likely... Athrun was fighting with them," Lacus was silent. "But I also felt another strong SEED, a few moments ago."

Kira's amethyst eyes widened again. "What the-," Kira doesn't had time to finish his sentence, He stopped when he heard a loud sound from his left side.

_Roar…!_

Lacus and Kira surprised and stopped running. When they turned to look at the loud sound source, they found the figure of a monster suddenly came out from behind the trees. The monster looks like a black bear, but its size three times bigger. The monster also has some other physical characteristic that's different from a normal bear. The monster's ears was sharp like cat's ears and there are many sharp spines on its back. The monster has many scars on its body and has red eyes.

_Roar…!_

Again the monster roars. Showed his fangs, which can tear human's flesh easily.

"Mo-monster?!" Kira gritted his teeth. He's froze, stared straight at the giant bear in front of him.

"Kira! Come on, run!" called Lacus. The girl immediately grabbed Kira's wrist, then pulled the amethyst-eyed young man to ran with her.

Kira back to his senses and followed Lacus to ran away from the bear, which has now raised its claws into the air. A moment later, the bear was chasing right behind them.

"Where we have to run?" Kira asked on the sidelines of sprinting.

"I'm not sure," said Lacus. "But we have to run."

"What? What the hell!" Kira was very surprised by Lacus' answer. It makes him lose his concentration in running. So he tripped a stone and made him fall on his chest.

"Kira!" Lacus looked back. Kira was fall down on the ground.

"Damn..." Kira tried to get up from his position, but it's too late. The black monster was standing right behind him. The monster lifted its claws and preparing to attack the brown-haired man.

"Eternal!"

Just before the monster's sharp claws down and touched Kira's figure, a shield suddenly appeared. A dome-shaped transparent shield, which managed to withstand the attack from the black bear.

Kira's amethyst eyes widened when he realized that he had been protected by something. When he looked back, he found Lacus stood there. The pink-haired girl was standing upright while holding a stick in her hand. A white stick, with abstract pink-shades. The stick's length reached 60 centi meters and its tip shaped like two goose feathers that lie in the opposite direction.

"La-Lacus?" Kira stammered. He hesitated because Lacus was looks different from the previous one.

The girl who was wearing a white chemise and sienna-colored corset, now changed with a purple vest and short-sleeves Bodice in lavender blush. The pink haired girl was also wearing a pair of white gloves, which covered her palms to her elbow. Lacus tightened her grip, she looked straight at the black monster's claws that constantly banging into the shield, trying to destroy the protective dome that protects Kira and her.

_'Why did this dalvo have to come now?'_

Lacus bit her lower lip, and she glanced at the other way for a moment.

'_Athrun, are you okay?'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Thank you guys, for reading this Fic. And special thanks to my little sneaky horse... :P  
_

_See ya, next time..._

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**18052013**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hi, I'm back... ^^_

_Honestly, I really didn't have the courage to updating this Fic (English version), but... _T_T_ Dang my too responsible-manner..._

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 05**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

Kira just stared toward Lacus' figure. She still stood there, holding a white stick in her hands. The girl has now wearing a different clothes than she wore before. It makes Kira surprised, and looked at her confused.

"La-Lacus?" Kira called.

Lacus narrowed her sapphire eyes, then she turned to Kira. "Kira, are you okay?"

Kira was silent for a moment, then he nodded and said, "What the-."

Roar…!

Kira and Lacus suddenly turned to the _dalvo_, who had just roared. The _dalvo_ lifted and swung both its claws constantly, to be able to crush the shield that currently protecting Kira and Lacus.

"What is this beast?" Kira asked. He was amazed to see the _dalvo_'s figure in front of him, who was still raging.

"It's _dalvo_," Lacus said. "They're one of wild creatures that live in Aprilius woods," the _dalvo_'s attacks suddenly became stronger, it makes Lacus snapped. "Ah..." Lacus bite her lower lip.

"Lacus? Are you okay?" Kira asked, worried.

"This _dalvo_ is very strong..." Lacus said. "I think, I should-," Lacus startled. "Kira? What are you doing?"

Currently, Kira had ran out of the shield that created by Lacus. He ran at full speed to stay away from Lacus' place. The brown-haired young man's legs spontaneously just ran out like that, when his amethyst eyes found Lacus started having trouble to withstands the _dalvo_'s brutal attacks.

"Hey you, bear!" Kira shouted, after he was in the safe distance. His voice makes the _dalvo_ suddenly turned to him. "Come here!" Kira called the _dalvo_, swung his fingers upwards.

"Kira! What are you doing?" Lacus shouted. "You're in danger!"

The _dalvo_ roars, and turned away from Lacus to catch Kira. It makes the amethyst-eyed young man turned and began to run.

"Run, Lacus!" Kira shouted, without turning to Lacus. "Please find Cagalli!" Kira ran into the forest, followed by the _dalvo_ behind him.

"Kira!" called Lacus. Lacus eyes emitting a deep concern. How can an ordinary man who can't using SEED like him, will survive against the _dalvo_?

"I have to save him," muttered Lacus. And the girl followed Kira's footsteps into the forest.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Kira's Point of View**_

'_Damn it!'_

"Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…"

Roar…!

I tightened my teeth, then turned my head for a moment. Just to stare at the figure of the big creature called _dalvo_ ran after me.

_'I must be crazy!'_

I turned back, looking straight ahead and keep trying to maintain my running speed. It seems my ability as a runner in high school really handy in times like this. But until when I have to keep running? It was difficult to get away from a monster as big and as fast as this one. What should I do? Looking for a place to hide?

_'Right, place to hide.'_

I circulate my gaze around, trying to find a place that I can use as a place to hide from the monster behind me. Then I see there's a large tree, a few feet from my place. I then accelerate my running speed, trying to get away from the monster behind me and hide behind the trunk. Then I found a hole, it's big enough to allow me to get into it. It instantly makes me hide inside it.

I heard the monster's footsteps approaching me carefully, hoping that monster wasn't aware of my presence here. With my breath that still panting and dripping sweat on my face, I kept waiting and listening to the sounds around me. The monster came, its draws near. A few moments later, I saw the monster's legs. My heart was beating like mad even louder. What am I going to survive, or I will die here and be this monster meal?

Some time passed, I saw the monster's foots was already stepping past the tree where I was hiding. My heartbeat slowly getting back to normal, until I finally sigh of relief.

Cracks!

Suddenly I felt the tree where I was hiding, great shakes. A moment later, I heard a loud roar from outside.

_'Damn! I got caught!'_

A moment later, I was startled by sight of the monster claws, trying to invade into the hole. Fortunately the tree hole is not big enough for the monster's claw, so it couldn't reach me for a while. Before it use its power to destroy this tree. Again and again I tightened my teeth, thinking of all the possibilities that exist. I can't die here. If I die here, no one is going to protect and take care of Cagalli. At least I have to make sure that she will return safely to our world.

A few moments later, I felt there's something strange behind me. When I turned around, I saw a small orange-colored light suddenly appeared from behind the root. For some reason, my eyes sparkle as if hypnotized by it, I then held out my hand and hold the light.

"This..." I opened my palm to see the orange thing in it. My eyes widened as I realized what it is now in my hand "This is SEED-Crystal."

I'm back in shock. When the trunks where I hid suddenly broken. The top of this tree has been removed and disposed by the monster. I was silent, staring straight at the monster that roars in front of me. I saw the monster had raised its claw, then lowered it to me. I tightened my fingers and gritted my teeth. What can I do with this SEED-Crystal? How do I use it?

"Kira!" Again I heard that voice calling me, Lacus' voice.

And that's when I realized that the monster's attacks in front of me was stopped by something around me. Maybe this is a shield? A shield that made by Lacus, with her SEED?

"Kira! Use your SEED!" shouted Lacus. She's now standing a little way behind me.

"What?" I looked at Lacus. Then looked at the SEED-Crystal, which was still in my hand. "How?"

Lacus seemed to desperately maintain her standing position. Maybe she has run out of steam? Or this monster is really strong?

"Concentrate to... Know..." Lacus bite her lower lip. "Your SEED's type..."

"Eh?" I just raised my eyebrows.

Cracks…

When I looked back at the monster, I realized that the shield that had been protecting me already started to crack. The longer, the crack was getting bigger. Until in the end, the white shield broke. It makes the monster roar again, as if the monster was cheering in satisfied. A moment later, the monster looked back at me with its red eyes, then swung its claws toward me.

"KIRA!" I heard my name shouted by Lacus. Looks like this time, I really going to die.

Slash!

Suddenly I saw a light, passing in front of me. A moment later I saw the monster's claws, which directed to me fall to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw the claw slowly transformed.

"What is this?" I muttered. "It's… Freeze?"

Roar…!

I looked up. I saw the monster in front of me seemed to be roaring in pain, as stepped back. Blood gushed out of the monster's arm, where the cut was.

"Tch..." I heard someone's voice, then I turned toward him. "Looks like I'm right on time."

My eyes widened, I saw the figure of the blue-haired man standing not so far away from my place. The man was holding a silver sword in his right hand and holding someone on his shoulder, someone who seemed to be asleep.

'_Cagalli?'_

"Athrun!" I heard Lacus calling his name.

The man named Athrun, turned to Lacus. "I told you, wait in the hut!" he then turned to me. "Why are you even here?"

I startled and said, "Eh? Well, I, we..." I haven't enough time to finish my sentence, because I heard the monster in front of me roaring again.

"Tsk, you stupid _dalvo_!" I heard Athrun said that.

A moment later, I saw Athrun walked toward me. Once he was standing right in front of me with his back at me, I noticed his physical condition. Athrun's clothes now tattered. In addition, I also saw blood stains in several parts of his body. What he had just faced a fight? So, what happened to Cagalli? Why did she get unconscious?

Athrun raised his sword, and he swung the sword towards the monster in front of us. Again, I saw a blue light with white sparkle, leading to the monster. The light was succeeded slashed the monster's left shoulder to the abdomen and its leg. It makes the monster fell on the ground and roar loudly. I continue to pay attention to the monster in front of me. As before, the parts around the monster's body that had slashed turned into ice slowly. Over time the ice continue to spread to the most of its body.

_'Is this the power of SEED?'_

"Hey!" I startled at the voice of Athrun. "How long, you're going to sitting there?" Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Get up! We have to return to the hut."

I blinked, and then rose from my position which had been kneeling on the ground. My eyes are now focused on the figure of Cagalli, who still closes her eyes on Athrun's shoulder.

"Athrun? Are you okay?" Lacus suddenly came and passed me from behind, and then she went to Athrun.

Athrun nodded, then shot back, "How about you? Are you hurt?" Lacus shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"I felt ZAFT's SEED, therefore I intend to find you," Lacus looked down for a moment, then she looked back at Athrun. "Are you sure you're okay? There're wounds on your body..."

Athrun nodded. "Yes," said Athrun. "Nicol and Rusty suddenly appeared in front of us," Athrun swung his sword to the air, then a blue light suddenly enveloped his sword. A moment later, the light disappeared together with Athrun's sword. "We fought with them," Athrun glanced to the left, right towards Cagalli, who was still on his shoulder. "Look at her pendant, Lacus…"

I saw Lacus obeyed Atheun's order. She looked in the direction of a necklace that worn by Cagalli.

_'Wait, did Cagalli wear a necklace?'_

My eyes were instantly drawn to Cagalli's neck. It's true, there's a necklace around her neck. But there was something odd with the golden necklace. The necklace's shape feels strange and unusual to me. Moreover, since when Cagalli wear it? Why I didn't realize this before?

"Oh, Haumea..." Lacus' voice suddenly makes me startled. I saw her eyes widened and she was covering her mouth with her palm. "So, she is..."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," I saw Athrun nodded.

What those words mean? What's up with Cagalli? What's the necklace mean something?

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

"So… What's happened, Nicol?" a blond man wearing a white mask asked Nicol, who was now standing in front of him. "What did you and Rusty find, when you two go to the eastern? Why Rusty injured like that? "

Nicol looked up to stare at his interlocutor. "We met Athrun Zala," Nicol interlocutor startled. "Rusty had fought with him."

"Athrun Zala?" said Nicol's interlocutor. "You mean, Athrun Zala in Aprilius woods?" he muttered, propped his chin. "Interesting."

"Master, there's one more thing I want to say," Nicol spoke up.

"What is it?" Rau asked, staring seriously toward Nicol.

"Regarding the strange aura that resembles SEED..." muttered Nicol.

"Is that aura came from Athrun Zala?" Rau interrupt him.

Nicol shook his head. "No, it's came from other people," Rau looks a little surprised by Nicol's statement. "That aura came from a girl, who came along with Athrun Zala."

"You mean, Lacus Clyne?" Rau asked.

Again, Nicol shook his head. "That girl isn't Lacus Clyne. I've never seen her before," Nicol propped his chin. "But her SEED feels familiar."

Rau looked at his man with serious and wondered eyes. "What do you mean by 'familiar'?"

Nicol looked back at Rau. "Her SEED's aura, feels similar to Lacus Clyne's and..." Nicol frowned. "Master?"

Rau was silent, his expression couldn't be seen at all because of the mask he was wearing. "So that is.." Rau sighed and turned his back to Nicol. "You may go now."

Nicol nodded, then he turned and left the room. Leaving Rau, who now has a small smile as he stared out the window.

_'It looks like a strong enemy just born...'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Once he out of the room, Nicol walked down the castle's aisle, which the lighting was not so good. There're only some small torch attached to the wall, illuminating the hallway. The young man finally stopped in front of a wooden door, which was decorated by the classical carvings.

"Fuck!"

A shout came from behind the wooden door. The voice of a man who kept shouting curses and moans in pain. It makes the young man who was still stood in front of the door, could only shook his head. Then the green-haired young man finally stepped forward and opened the door in front of him. As soon as he entered the room, he found some people in the room. One is a young man with blond hair who was leaning against the wall. Then he to the left, where another young man with reddish-orange hair, was lying on bed.

"You're very annoying, Rusty," Nicol walked over to Rusty's bed. "I can hear you even when I'm still in front of Master's room."

"Shut up you, Nicol!" Rusty snapped. He looked sharp at Nicol. "Can't you see this wound?" Rusty glanced at his abdomen, which was getting treatment from a short brown-haired woman. "I really will revenge on that bastard and his fucking blonde!"

"It's your own fault," said Nicol.

"What did you say?! You're not helping me that time, but just-," Rusty's words interrupted by Nicol.

"You go around attacking them. Yet, we're there just to find out the source of SEED's aura that I felt," said Nicol.

Rusty frowned. "But still you-."

"Come on, Rusty! If you keep shouting like that, your wound will not healed," said the blond-haired man, who had been silence. "You can avenge to Zala, after you recover."

Rusty snorted, then he looked away. A few moments later, the woman who treated Rusty's wound, stood from her position. After she finished treat Rusty's wound, the woman excused herself and went out of the room.

"What are you doing here, Miguel?" Nicol asked suddenly. He looked at the young man in front of him seriously.

The young man called Miguel snorted. "I just stopped briefly to visit Rusty. What is forbidden, Nicol?"

Nicol narrowed his eyes, then he turned and stepped toward the door of the room. "If you're satisfied, get back to your duties!" he ordered without looking at Miguel. Then he left the room and closed the door. Miguel and Rusty just stared at Nicol's departure figure, and then they exchange glances then Miguel shrugs.

"He's always been like that," said Miguel. "It's sometimes sickening, but what can we do?"

"Tch, I know he's Master Rau's confidant," Rusty frowned. "But that doesn't mean he can do whatever he want like that."

"Hahaha. Never mind, forget him!" said Miguel. The young man looked at the wound on Rusty's abdomen carefully. "After you recover, I will help you to revenge on Zala."

Rusty raised his eyebrows. "What's with you? You don't usually offer help to me."

Miguel had a laugh, then he replied, "I'm bored. Lately, I just went to attack some small kingdoms," Miguel carve a thin smile on his face. "It must be interesting, if I can fight with Athrun Zala."

"Tch, I'll kill that bastard!" said Rusty, as he glared at Miguel.

Miguel raised his hands in front of chest. "Okay, okay..." said Miguel. "What if I take care of the rest?"

Rusty had frowned, but finally he replied, "Do what you want."

Hearing Rusty's answer, Miguel smiled slightly. In his mind, he was planning something. Something he deliberately prepared for the exciting moments.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

_Cagalli felt the warmth around her body. A warmth, which was becoming more heated. Her ears couldn't hear anything other than a strange rumbling sound. Slowly, Cagalli opened her amber eyes. The only thing that caught by her eyes was a golden-orange color everywhere. It makes her amber eyes widened and she got up instantly._

_'Great! Where am I this time?'_

_Cagalli circulated her gaze around. None whatsoever, other than the flames that surrounding her. The flames that makes her feel the heat earlier. She then stood up from her position, then she re-examine her surroundings. Cagalli was actually caught in the blaze. How can she be in a place like this? How to get out of here?_

_Blaze…_

_Cagalli gasped, then she looked back. The flames that far behind her suddenly getting bigger, but there's something strange there. Cagalli found a shadow appeared from behind the flames._

_"Who?" Cagalli asked as she turned around._

_The shadow didn't answer her. At that moment, Cagalli realized that the shadow's size was very huge. May reach 20 meters high, or even more. Though the distance between the shadow and Cagalli was pretty far. The shadow's form resembles a creature that has wings and a long neck. A moment later, Cagalli heard something. Maybe it was the shadow, but somehow Cagalli couldn't hear it clearly. The creature's voice just sounds like a weak whisper to her ears._

"_Cagalli?"_

_Cagalli suddenly heard a man's voice calling her name. It makes the blond girl, directing her gaze to the perimeter. There was nobody there, there's only her and the huge shadow in front of her. After she's sure that there's no one around her, Cagalli stared back toward the shadow. The shadow was increasingly blurred in Cagalli's amber eyes. Strange, was it because of the heat around her? Cagalli wiped her eyes, but her vision remained blurred and it becomes increasingly worse. Until finally, Cagalli felt her body became weaker and she can't stand._

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli's amber eyes slowly began to open, she saw a pair of amethyst eyes have welcomed her,.

"Kira...?" Cagalli called him, after she realized who the figure in front of her. "What the...?" Cagalli wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand.

"Are you okay, Cagalli?" Kira asked, worried.

"Yeah. I guess, I'm okay," Cagalli got to sit down. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted since a few hours ago," said Kira, helped Cagalli to sat. "Don't you remember, what happened to you?"

Cagalli was silent for a few moments. She tried to remember what had happened to her. At that time she and Athrun was looking for the thing called 'SEED-Crystal' in the forest then...

"Athrun?!" Cagalli suddenly called the young man's name, who had gone with her. "Where's Athrun?" Cagalli asked, looking at Kira.

"I'm here," a man's voice, makes Cagalli and Kira turned toward the sound source. Athrun was sitting on a wooden chair, which was located in one corner of the room. "What's wrong about me?"

Cagalli's mouth half open when she found the figure of Athrun, who was sitting relaxed on the old wooden chair. The emerald-eyed young man now looks fine, he even had to change his clothes with a black long-sleeved tunic.

"You? You're okay?" Cagalli asked. She was shocked, stunned and confused. "But earlier, the cuts..."

"Don't worry," Athrun rose from his chair. "My wounds were gone."

Again, Cagalli's mouth half open as she dumbfounded. "How come?"

Athrun smiled slightly. "Lacus has healed me."

Cagalli was silent, she didn't understand what's meant by Athrun. She could understand if Athrun said that Lacus treat his wounds, but if the wounds healed in such a short time?

"They use the power of magic called SEED, Cagalli..." Kira suddenly spoke up, as if he understood that Cagalli currently was confused.

Cagalli turned to Kira, who sat beside her. "SEED?"

"You don't remember?" Athrun asked. "You even had use SEED to withstand Rusty's attacks."

"What? I-I using SEED?" Cagalli startled. "I don't know. I don't even understand, what SEED is."

Athrun raised his eyebrows, then he seems to thinking about something seriously.

_'Looks like she hasn't realized her own SEED.'_

"We've been involved in a complicated things, Cagalli," Kira stroke Cagalli's blonde hair, smiling gently. "But I guess we have no choice."

Cagalli just blinked a few times. She just about to open her mouth to ask something, when she heard the sound of the door that opened from outside. It makes everyone turned toward the door at the same time.

"Ah, Miss Cagalli already awake?" Lacus entered the hut, carrying bowls in her hands. "That's good, the soup just cooked," she said as she walked to the corner of the room, where there was a small fire and a stove. "Let's eat?"

Cagalli was silent, while Kira and Athrun nodded to answer. After that, the four of them eat the soup that made by Lacus together.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Thank you to all of you, guys. Because you guys still read and follow this Fic. Hopefully, this chapter is quite satisfying and entertaining you._

^^v

_Please, forgive my Grammatical errors and Typos...  
_T_T

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**04062013**


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you'll enjoy this Chap._...  
^^v

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 06**

* * *

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

"So...?" Cagalli suddenly spoke up. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" Cagalli asked, raising her eyebrows.

Currently Cagalli, Kira, Athrun and Lacus was sitting inside the hut that only has one room inside it. The room wasn't spacious, but comfortable enough to be filled by the four people who now have finished eating their dinner. Their dinner was a bowl of simple soup. The soup was containing pieces of several kinds of vegetables and also some slices of venison. The soup was quite delicious eaten warm on a cold night like tonight.

Kira cleared his throat, then he put his spoon in his bowl and stared at Cagalli. "Yes, there're a lot of things you need to know."

Cagalli blinked. It seems this time she was the only one, who didn't know anything.

"Let's start from SEED," Lacus said. The pink-haired girl was sitting on a wooden chair near the fireplace. "Miss Cagalli, do you remember? The orange-colored objects, which you and Athrun looking for?" Cagalli nodded. "That's a SEED-Crystal. A crystal that can generate power that we called SEED."

"Eh? SEED? " Cagalli asked, confused.

"Yes," Kira said. "You remember, right? We are now in another world," Cagalli gasped, but finally she nodded. "This world called PLANT. SEED is a power which may be likened to magic, " he added.

Cagalli nodded her head after a moment of thought. "So, your big sword," Cagalli turned to Athrun, who sat beside Lacus. "And the iron gloves with claws, belonging to the orange-haired man was...?"

"That's GUNDAM," Athrun said. "GUNDAM is a weapon that manifestation of SEED. Everyone has a different GUNDAM. It's depending on the SEED's type and the owner's characteristics," Cagalli just make a flat facial expression while listening to Athrun's explanation.

"There're several types of SEED," Lacus continued. "That contained in the SEED-Crystal, which is also divided into several types. You can tell the SEED-Crystal's type by looking at its color."

Cagalli startled. "Eh? So there are some different types? What's the difference?"

Lacus nodded. "Every type of SEED, have different abilities."

"You see this?" Athrun asked, holding up his small dagger. He showed a dodger blue-colored his SEED-Crystal. "Mine is Sky SEED-Crystal," Athrun lowered his dagger. "While the orange-colored SEED-Crystals belong to you two are Earth SEED-Crystal."

Cagalli raised eyebrows. "Both of us?" she turned to Kira and found the young man smiled slightly and nodded. "Kira, you too?" Cagalli asked, stared at Kira in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kira took his SEED-Crystal, out of his pocket and showed it to Cagalli. "I've just got it."

Cagalli was silent for a moment as she continued to stare at Kira. Until finally she looked back at Athrun. "How can the we both get this SEED-Crystals?"

Athrun shrugged. "Didn't you say that you get your crystal, from a figure of white light?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, but..." the amber-eyed girl paused. "I mean, why do we get it? We are even not from this world."

Athrun just frowned. Honestly, he also didn't understand about it. Why they were both stranded in PLANT? Why did they both even can get SEED-Crystals? What's more, the blonde girl is...

"We also don't understand about that," Lacus said suddenly. "We also don't understand why you can get your SEED-Crystals," Lacus softened her gaze. "Perhaps this is Haumea's will."

Cagalli raised eyebrows. "Haumea?"

Lacus nodded. "Haumea is the supreme God in PLANT."

Cagalli scrambled her blond hair slightly. "Hhh... It's really confusing," she grumbled. "Then, what's the difference between the Sky SEED-Crystal with Earth SEED-Crystal, which you mentioned earlier?" Cagalli asked, after a moment of silence.

"Earth-Crystal, containing power of the basic elements in earth," Lacus said. "The element of water, earth, wind and fire."

"While the Sky-Crystal, containing power of the basic elements on sky," Athrun said. "For example, mine is SEED-Crystal with Snow-SEED inside it."

"Snow-SEED? You mean the element of snow or ice? "Athrun nodded to answer Cagalli's question. The blond girl was silent for a moment, then asked again, "Then, what about my SEED-Crystal and Kira's? Whether... The orange crystal containing all of the earth elements? Four of them?"

Lacus shook her head. "Just one of them. Each SEED-Crystal contains only one type of SEED element."

Again, Cagalli nodded, then suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, by the way... Where's my SEED-Crystal? What we had already found it?"

Athrun and Lacus had looked at each other, then they re-turned to Cagalli and nodded simultaneously.

"Yes, we've found it," Athrun said. "It's just..."

Cagalli raised eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Cagalli?" Kira called suddenly. "Why don't you see the necklace around your neck?"

Cagalli blinked in confusion, but she obeyed Kira's order and her amber eyes immediately widened. "Wh-what necklace is this? Since when do I wear it?"

"It's your SEED-Crystal, Miss Cagalli," Lacus said. "It's just now it changed its form."

Cagalli gasped then stared at Lacus, confused. "What? How could it changed? What does that mean? Did I do something wrong?" Cagalli asked in a row.

It's true, Cagalli's dark orange-colored SEED-Crystal, now has changed its shape. The SEED-Crystal was now turned into a necklace, which has a small golden crystal dragon-shaped.

"You are a Dragon Knight," muttered Athrun. "Your SEED-Crystal, has turned into a Dragon-Crystal."

Cagalli raised eyebrows. "Knights of... What?" she asked not sure. For some reason, it seems she had heard it somewhere before.

"Dragon Knight," Lacus said. "They are the ones who can evoke the power of SEED, up to the higher level," she said. "Until capable to awakening of the dragon's power in legends."

Cagalli's amber eyes widened, as she listened to Lacus. "Dra-dragon?"

Lacus nodded. "PLANT's legend said that SEED at first was the power that possessed by the dragons in the past," Lacus move the bowl that she had been carrying in her lap, to the table near where she was. "But because of the uproar among the dragons, Haumea became very wrath and sealed the dragons along with their strength in the SEED-Crystal. Then confers the SEED-Crystals to humans to be best utilized."

"The power of the dragons is tremendous," this time Athrun, who continued Lacus' explanation. "No one was able to evoke the power of the dragons, until a few years ago."

Cagalli gasped again. "Wa-wait a minute! You mean, there's someone else before me?"

Lacus and Athrun gaze, instantly turned into a glaze.

"Yes... A few years ago, a Dragon Knight suddenly appeared," Lacus said quietly, after a moment. "But unfortunately, he is a bad person, who ambition has to destroy the entire PLANT."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Are there people like that?" she asked.

"Yes, there are a few people like that. They named themselves ZAFT," Athrun said. "Until now, they kept attacking and trying to destroy some kingdoms in PLANT. So many lives were lost," then the navy blue-haired young man looked down.

"Do you remember people who attacked you this afternoon?" Lacus asked. "They are Rusty Mackenzie and Nicol Amalfi, two of ZAFT's soldiers."

Cagalli raised eyebrows. "So they're..." Cagalli narrowed her amber eyes, stared toward Athrun and Lacus. "Why would they do such a thing?"

Lacus shook her head. "We also don't understand. ZAFT came out of nowhere and they immediately were brutally attacked our kingdom."

"Tch, what kind of people are they?" Cagalli muttered, after a moment of silence. "Instead of trying to create a better world, but they're actually destroying their own world."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened when he heard Cagalli's words. The young man lifted his face and his emerald eyes, now looked straight into Cagalli's amber eyes. Athrun could see the golden glow that radiates from her eyes. The golden light that seemed to describe the seriousness of the owner's eyes.

_'Creating a better world huh?'_

"That's why, Miss Cagalli," Lacus' voice, managed to attracted Athrun's attention. "Please help us."

Cagalli snapped. "What?"

"Help us to stop ZAFT," Lacus pleaded.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened for the umpteenth time. "What? B-but I..." Cagalli looked confused and shocked. "I don't know anything about magic or SEED. I also don't know anything about how to fight."

Lacus smiled. "Me and Athrun will teach you to use SEED," Lacus said. "I'm sure, you were meant to help us."

Cagalli gasped. "What do you mean?"

"The arrival of the two of you in PLANT," Lacus said. "I'm sure Haumea is the one who called you here, to stop the chaos that occurred in PLANT," Lacus softened her gaze. "The white light, which you mentioned earlier... Maybe it's incarnation of Haumea."

Cagalli was silent, as she processing Lacus' word. Although actually there's a part of her, that want to help Lacus and PLANT to solve this problem. Still, she's just an ordinary 16 years old girl.

"Cagalli?" Kira's soft voice, stopped Cagalli's thought. "We have no choice. If Lacus and Athrun's statement was true," Kira took a deep breath. "Maybe we could go home when we managed to help them solve problems in PLANT."

Cagalli's amber eyes widened again. Kira was right. If indeed she and Kira summoned here by Haumea to help solve problems in PLANT, then the only way to get home was clean up all the mess that happened here.

Cagalli sighed. "It seems there's no other choice."

Kira and Lacus instantly smiled broadly. "Thank you, Miss Cagalli," Lacus said.

"Yup, no problem," Cagalli said. "Oh and, call me 'Cagalli'!" Cagalli smiled at Lacus.

"Hmm. Okay, Cagalli," Lacus said with a nod.

Kira raised his right hand and stroked Cagalli's hair. "Good girl… This way we can also help others, right?"

Cagalli stared at Kira, and frowned. "You and your too good-natured..." she muttered.

Then Cagalli and Kira laughed simultaneously, while Athrun and Lacus just looked at them in silence for a moment.

"There are two Dragon Knights now," muttered Lacus.

"Don't be so happy!" Athrun said. "That woman, she still cann't control her SEED."

"You're right," Lacus turned at Athrun. "Therefore, we have to guide her."

Athrun just nodded. He didn't even look at Lacus' direction. His emerald eyes kept looking at the figure of Kira and Cagalli in front of him.

'_A Dragon Knight from another world, huh?'_

'_Could it be…?'_

Athrun's emerald eyes were now focused on the brown-haired man in front of him, who was still busy joking with his best friend.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

Aprilius' morning air was very cold, but refreshing. Faintly, the sun's golden-yellow light breaks into the forest through the trees. The morning sun that gives a speck of warmth in Aprilius forest, that dense and filled with a variety of living things. Inside a small hut that looks old, a girl was still sleeping in her bed. As usual, the blond girl's face looks so peaceful and calm while she's asleep. Hiding her spirit blaze, which emitted from her face and amber eyes, when she's awake and smiling.

Vaguely she began to hear the melodious sound of birds chirping outside. The chirps sound like music, it makes she increasingly reluctant to open her eyes. Until finally she felt something touch her face. It was s warm and gentle touch. Someone was touching the girl's face. Caressed her cheek gently for a few moments. Until finally, the blond girl willing to leave her dreamland. The amber eyes slowly began to open. Though actually, the owners were still very reluctant to open it. Then the amber eyes that moves to identify her surroundings for a moment.

"Kira..." murmured the owner of the amber eyes. Her voice still sounded sluggish.

The young man who was busy rubbing the amber-eyed girl's cheek could only smile gently. "Come up, Cagalli..." Cagalli blinked a few times. "We should get going."

Cagalli's amber eyes immediately widened, then she got up from her sleep. "Ah, that's right," Cagalli stood next to the bed. "I forgot, if I'm not home," she added.

Kira looked at Cagalli, then chuckled. "How could you forget?"

Cagalli turned to Kira. "Hahaha, dunno..."

"_Kriek…"_

"Hey, what are you doing?" someone suddenly appeared at the door. It makes Cagalli and Kira turned to the young man, who turned out to Athrun. "Get ready! We've to go now."

Cagalli snorted, then stared at Athrun, with a look of disgust. "Yeah, yeah. I understand, Mr. Zala."

Athrun narrowed his eyes, but he just shut up and close the door from the outside.

"Hey, Cagalli," Kira called. "You're not supposed to fight with Athrun."

Cagalli looked at Kira, then she snorted again. "He start it first."

Kira shook his head slowly. "But he saved your life, right?"

After listening Kira's words, Cagalli became increasingly annoyed. She pursed her lips spontaneously and folded her arms across her chest. "Tsk, I know..." Cagalli shifted her gaze to the floor, then she looked back at Kira. "By the way, Kira... What's wrong with your clothes?" Cagalli asked, after she realized there was something odd about Kira's clothes.

Kira blinked his amethyst eyes, and then he glanced down to observe his own appearance. He looked at his pants, which have been replaced with black wool pants. Then he looked at the clothes he was wearing. A cream-colored long-sleeved tunic, which was decorated with black stripes on the shoulders, wrists and neck collar.

"Why?" Kira asked, as he looked back at Cagalli. A thin smile was etched on the brown-haired young man's face. "I'm cool, right?" he asked again, and then he let go of laughter.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "That clothes are ridiculous!" she said. She immediately looked away, not wanting to Kira realizes the tinge blush on her cheeks. It was true, Kira's new clothes makes the amethyst-eyed young man looks dashing and more charming than usual.

"Hahaha. No way!" Kira got out and stood beside the bed. "My uniform was shabby and dirty like a hobo clothes. Therefore, Athrun lent me this clothes," he said as he approached Cagalli. "After all, this clothes aren't that bad, right?"

Cagalli laughed, after listening to Kira's explanation. "Is that so? Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Kira ruffled Cagalli's hair with his right hand. "You are!" then he took something that was on the table near the bed. "You should also change your clothes with this!" Kira said, handing some clothes that was still folded to Cagalli.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows, but she still received the clothes. "Who's this? Lacus?"

Kira nodded. "Of course, silly! Who else? Athrun? Mine? What the hell?!"

Again, Cagalli could only laughed, after hearing Kira's words. She was even holding her stomach that began to hurt.

Kira could only sighed. He shook his head slowly, then walked over to the door. "Just change your clothes! I and the others will be waiting outside," he said, and then he came out of the hut and shut the door.

A few moments later, Cagalli finally stopped laughing. She immediately looked at the clothes in her hands. "I hope, this clothes is not as ridiculous as I think," she muttered.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

"Cagalli?" Kira called, as he knocked on the door. A few minutes had passed, but Cagalli hasn't come out. "Are you finished yet?"

There's no answer from inside, it makes Kira raised his eyebrows.

"That woman..." Athrun's voice from behind, makes Kira turned to him. "Don't tell me, if she's fall asleep again."

Kira just shrugged in response. He saw Athrun was playing his dagger, not far in front of him. On the navy blue-haired man's right side, a pink-haired girl was smiling, while she stared at Athrun.

"Be patient, Athrun..." Lacus said. "Cagalli will definitely come out soon."

Athrun just grunted, as he listened to Lacus. The young man couldn't understand, how can Lacus be patient and gentle like that? Or maybe, he was the one, who became impatient lately?

Again, Kira could only sighed softly. Then he looked back at the door and knocked. "Cagalli?" he called again.

"Kira..." finally, the girl replied. "I don't like this silly clothes!"

Kira raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong with that clothes?" no answer. "Come out, Cagalli..."

Moments later, the door finally opened. A blonde girl appeared from behind the door. The girl was now wearing a long-sleeved Kirtle, her dress reached her ankles. The dress was black at the shoulders and waist. While the chest and the bottom was golden brown. Kira, Athrun and Lacus just stunned for a few moments, when they found Cagalli's figure that seemed very different. Previously the amber-eyed girl barely looks like a boy, but now she looks like a royal princess. It's just this royal princess, doesn't wear any jewelry and makeup.

"What are you guys looking at?!" Cagalli's voice, managed to surprise and awaken the three people in front of her.

The two young men immediately flushed, then they spontaneously turned their faces to the other way. While Lacus still stared at Cagalli, as she carved a smile on her face. "You look so pretty, Cagalli," Lacus said, still with a sweet smile on her face.

Hearing praise from Lacus, Cagalli spontaneous blushed. She also briefly looked away for a moment, and finally looked back at Lacus. "Give me a break! This clothes really doesn't suit me," Cagalli turned her gaze to Kira. "Right, Kira?"

Kira, whose still flushed, suddenly startled and turned to Cagalli. "Uh, um..." Kira scratched his cheek with one finger. "It's juts, it's not your style..."

Cagalli nodded. "See?" she looked back at Lacus. "Is there nothing else? Some clothes that more... simple than this one."

Lacus shook her head slowly. "Unfortunately, That's the only clothes I brought."

Cagalli immediately slapped her forehead with her right palm. "This is impossible..."

"Come on! What the hell is wrong with that clothes? "Athrun asked suddenly, after he was silent for a few moments. "That clothes is much better, than the strange clothes that you wear before."

Instantly, Cagalli directed her _death-glare_ at Athrun. "This clothes really look ridiculous!" Cagalli said. "After all, it surely would be hard to move in the forest with this kind of clothes."

"You're really spoiled!" Athrun said with exasperation. "That's all we have here," Athrun raised his dagger then put it in its sheath. "So stop complaining! We have to leave now."

Athrun's words, of course makes Cagalli increasingly annoyed and pissed off. The amber-eyed girl was about to shot back, but stopped when her amber eyes caught something. Suddenly, an idea flashed through her head.

With a sullen face, Cagalli stepped forward to approached Athrun's place. It makes the navy blue haired young man raised his eyebrows. "What the-, Hey!"

Without saying a word, Cagalli immediately seized the dagger from Athrun's hand, then she turned and walked away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Athrun asked, stared at Cagalli's back.

Cagalli didn't answer him, she kept walking into the hut. Then she slammed the door. It make Kira, who was still in front of the door astonished.

A few minutes had passed, Athrun, Kira and Lacus was still silent. None of them, dare to move from where they were. They even doesn't made any sound. They simply froze, stared at the door of the hut that was still closed. Dimly, the three of them could hear some noise from inside the hut for a few moments. It makes them wonder, what was the amber-eyed girl doing in there.

"_Kriek…"_

Finally the door was open. Once again, a blonde girl out of the rickety hut. But the clothes she was wearing now, a little different from the previous one. The Kirtle's sleeves had been cut until only a few centi-meters from her shoulders and the dress only reached Cagalli's knees. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress, looks a little sloppy. There're even a few short strands that break down.

"Hey, look!" Cagalli said, while playing Athrun's dagger in her right hand. Of course it has been wrapped in its sheath. "How about this?" she asked, swung around a little.

Again, Kira, Athrun and Lacus stunned by Cagalli's appearance for a moment. Athrun's mouth was half open, while Lacus could only smiled and shook her head slowly. Meanwhile, Kira, who stood before Cagalli, immediately laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Hahaha, you…" Kira was still can't hold his laughter.

"Why?" Cagalli asked. "How do I look?"

Kira finally able to control his laughter. He smiled towards Cagalli and raised his thumbs. "Much better, than before."

Hearing the praise from Kira, a thin red hue appeared on the blond girl's face.

"You two…" Athrun's voice, managed to distract Kira, Cagalli and Lacus. "I really don't understand your taste," he looked straight into Cagalli's amber eyes. "Give me back my dagger!"

Cagalli snorted. "You nag!" she threw the small dagger in her hand to Athrun, which of course can be captured easily by the emerald-eyed young man. "Thank you."

Athrun snorted, then he tied his dagger in his belt. "Let's go!" he commanded as he turned around.

Lacus just nodded to answer him, then she walked behind Athrun. While Kira and Cagalli exchanged glances. Until a few moments later, they also began to step to follow Lacus and Athrun, goes into the forest.

Moments later, a meaningful thin smile suddenly etched on the faces of the pink-haired girl, who kept walking, looking straight towards the navy blue-haired man in front of her. As if she had just realized there was a good thing happen to the young man.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**01072013**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the lateness..._

_I was busy on my campus and... I'm also have some problem with my PC._

_Thanks for the reviews..._

**Horsy:** - Duh, What's wrong with Nicol being in ZAFT? :P - Hey, calm down... I'll punish that Hamster. Just wait and see! :D - Here's the 7th Chap! Now I want my IC! :3

**Fireminer:** Well, I'm sorry about the super duper slow plot... But I can't help it, sorry. I had prepared the whole plot since years ago and it seems I can't change it much... I aware about it, DK will be a long story with its slow plot.

**Bunny:** Hey, Bunny! Thank you for your visit. You don't have to do this, you know... I might be down sometimes, but I'll be fine and cheered up on the next day... :D Just read and review the other version, will you?

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 07**

_**Cagalli's Point of View**_

It has been several days since I, Kira, Lacus and the jerk left the hut to start our journey. Where are we going? We'll go to a place called "ZAFT Castle" which's the ZAFT's headquarters. During this few days I had a lot of interesting things along with Kira and our two new friends. An adventurous experience that will be hard to believe by ordinary people.

Just imagine! Almost every day I find a huge variety of new animals. Starting from the animals that looks not much different from the animals in ORB, until the animals that looks strange, even repulsive and horrible, but there're also some animals that looks cute and adorable.

For example, yesterday afternoon, we accidentally ran into a bunch of... _Trunac_. Yes, _trunac._ That Lacus call them. Their shape are similar to penguins, but they are furry, different from the existing penguins at the poles. They has cream-colored fur on their belly, while their wings are red. Yes, they are winged, not finned. The _trunac_ also can fly, fly freely in the sky.

I shook my head. The _trunac_ are cute, but still it looks weird.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice stopped my train of thought. "What're you thinking?" he asked, turning his fish that being grilled at the campfire.

Now we're resting on the edge of a lake. Kira and the jerk had caught a few fish in the lake for our lunch. Hopefully the fish can be eaten, because their shapes are... Not unusual for me.

"Hahaha. It's nothing," I said, looking at Kira. "I just thought about a bunch of _trunac_ that we've bumped."

Kira raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're so cute," I chuckled. "What if I bring home one of them to ORB as a pet?" I ask cheerfully. "I think Stellar would love it."

Kira immediately laughed out loud after I finished my sentence. "What nonsense!" he commented. "The whole ORB will surely shocked at the sight of that creature."

It's my turn to laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

"You people..." the jerk's voice, who I don't want to mention his name interrupted my conversation with Kira. "I don't understand you," he's getting ready to enjoy his lunch. "What's so interesting about the _trunac_?"

I turned to that jerk and said, "Huh, I don't care about your opinion?" I stuck my tongue.

The blue-haired jerk frowned and looked at me sharply. "You!" he lowered the grilled fish that's attached to twig in his right hand. "Are you looking to mess with me?" he said challenge.

I snorted in disgust. I wanted to respond to that jerk, but Lacus suddenly thrusts a twig with a grilled fish on its tip to me. "Come on, we better eat now," she said, smiling at me.

I was pursing my lips, but finally received the fish. I could smell the aroma of the grilled fish that's now in my hands. It seems these fish can be eaten. When I want a bite my grilled fish, I realized something. The jerk beside Kira was still staring at me with his death-glare. The look was of course made me annoyed and responded with a death-glare that's no less deadly.

"Hey, hey..." Kira's voice successfully caught my attention. "You two, stop acting like lions and hyenas!"

Now I turn my death-glare to Kira, I think the jerk also does the same. A moment later, I saw Kira grinned nervously, then he immediately busied himself with eating his grilled fish. I finally decided to eat my fish. Hmm, turns out it was pretty good. The grilled fish tasted savory and delicious. It's reminded me of Stellar's home cooked meals.

I sighed, and stared blankly to the grilled fish in my hands. My mind drifts away, thinking about how's Stellar now. Although Kira has convinced me that Stellar would be fine, but I still worried about her. Besides, I also began to miss my lil sis.

I looked up, staring straight to the lake. The lake was quite beautiful, it has clear water and fresh air around. I could see some of birds, insects and even reptiles were wandering around this lake. Of course most of the animals are quite different from the usual animals that I've seen.

During our journey, Lacus had explained about some variety of animals and plants in Aprilius. From Lacus' explanation, I know that this forest was inhabited by many kinds of wild animals that resemble monsters. It's reminded me of the giant centipede that I saw when the first time I came here. If I wasn't mistaken, it called "_stroge"_.

Then I frowned. Suddenly I was reminded of the conversation between me, Kira, Lacus and the blue haired jerk while we were still in the hut, a few hours after I got the explanation about SEED.

_**- FlashBack…**_

"By the way..." I start the conversation among the four of us. "What about you, Lacus?"

Lacus, who was busy tidying up the stove, turned to me. "Huh, what?"

"What's your SEED-Crystal's type? And your SEED's element?" I asked. I was curious about her SEED after the jerk said that Lacus healed his wound.

Lacus smiled at me, then said, "Mine is Sky-Crystal," she rose from her place and came up on the bed. "My SEED is Star-SEED."

I raised my eyebrows. "Star-SEED?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes, SEED with stars' element."

"SEED with the stars' element are rare," said that blue-haired jerk. Now he was sitting in front of the fireplace with Kira. "Lacus' Star-SEED is the rarest one."

I nodded my head, then looked back at Lacus. "Then, what's the ability of Star-SEED? Is it about healing or something?" I turned my gaze toward that jerk. "He said that you healed his wounds."

Again, Lacus nodded. "Yes, that's one of my ability."

I blinked. "One of your ability?"

"Besides healing, Star-SEED also has the ability to create shield," said Lacus.

"When you and Athrun went to look for SEED-Crystal in the forest," said Kira. I turned to him spontaneously. "I and Lacus went to catch up with you, but then we were attacked by a huge bear. When I was almost killed by the monster, Lacus protected me by her shield."

I nodded my head again. "Ohh…"

"And then…" I heard Lacus' voice. "Look!" she shows me a silver-colored bracelet on her wrist.

My orange eyes widened when I noticing the shape of a pink-colored crystal on her bracelet. "Th-that's?" I lifted my head to look at Lacus. "You too?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes, I'm also a Dragon Knight."

My jaw's dropped. I can't believe that Lacus also a Dragon Knight. "But you said that…. The Dragon Knight that appear years ago was a bad guy."

Lacus giggled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that he's not the only Dragon Knight."

"Ahh… Is that so…?" I scratched the back of my head. "Is this mean there's still Dragon Knight, other than us?"

Lacus shrugs. "I don't know, it might be," she replied. "But if there're still other Dragon Knights... I hope they are good ones."

I just nodded in response.

"Cagalli," Lacus called me. "I;m going to heal your wounds now," she rose from her position that has been sitting beside me. "And also, I'll show you my Dragon-Crystal power."

I nodded, then focusing my orange eyes to Lacus. Now she lifted her hands, then clasped it in front of her chest.

"Eternal!"

My eyes widened, I saw Lacus' body was covered by pink-colored light. A moment later the light disappeared, but this time Lacus was wearing different clothes. She also holds a white stick in her right hand.

"W-wow..." I was really surprised to see Lacus' figure now.

Lacus smiled at me and said, "It's called 'SEED Mode,'" Lacus said. "Only the dragon knights who could reach this stage," I just stared at Lacus in silence. "Now, let me heal your wounds."

I nodded my head, then I saw Lacus raised her stick to her chest. She closed her eyes, then I could see a pink-colored light around Lacus' body. A moment later Lacus swung her stick forward, then all of a sudden my body emits a thin white light.

"W-what is this?" I circulate my eyes to observe my whole body carefully, until I felt something strange were happening to me.

Some parts of my body that was injured and bandaged feels a bit sore. I took myself to peek a scratches on the back my hand, then I opened the bandage. When the bandage on my hand was fully open, I saw the scar slowly getting smaller. Until a few moments later, the scar was gone without trace.

My eyes widened at once, and then I lifted my face to stare at Lacus. "Cool..."

I saw Lacus tilted her head. "Cool? You mean, you cold?"

Now I instantly sweat dropped to hear Lacus' question. Don't tell me that the word "cool" wasn't used or don't even exist in this world.

"Ugh, I mean... Great! Yeah, you're great, Lacus! Haha," I replied. There's no need for me to explain the meaning of the word "cool" to her, it doesn't matter.

Lacus smiled broadly at me. "Thank you, Cagalli."

I smiled back Lacus. "I've to thank you too, because you healed my wouds," I opened the bandage on my head slowly.

"Huh, that's good," I heard the blue-haired jerk's voice again. "It seems like now you already know how to say 'thank you.'"

_Twitch_…

I feel my blood was really up to my face. "You! What's your problem? I already thank you too!"

The blue-haired jerk snorted. "But you punched me, right on my face!"

I gasped in surprise. Sure enough, when I punched him hard back then. "It's your own fault, you said something embarrassing like that," I muttered, my face must have flushed now.

I saw his mouth already half open, but he was interrupted by Kira who said, "Hey, come on! Come back to the main topic!"

Me and that jerk immediately snorted and turned away simultaneously.

"Cagalli?" I heard Lacus call, makes me look at her. "I'll explain some other things about the Dragon Knight to you."

I nodded to respond. Although I'm still not sure, why of the many people who exist in this world and in our world, I was selected to be one of the Dragon Knights. I'm just an ordinary high school student, what's so special about me?

But I guess I didn't have any other choice now. Kira and I have absolutely no idea how to get home, so we just can try our best to help PLANT. Moreover, there's a part of me that really wants to help Lacus and the jerk to clean up the mess in PLANT.

"All elements of SEED have their own ability and uniqueness," Lacus' voice brought me back to reality. "And as I said before, each SEED-Crystal contains only one type of SEED' element."

I nodded while processing Lacus' explanation in my brain. "Only the Dragon-Crystal which has other special ability," Lacus said. "The Dragon Knights could master some certain abilities from the other elements of SEED."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"For example," said Lacus. "Although I've Star-SEED, I also mastered several abilities that should be an ability of Ghost-SEED."

"Ghost-SEED" I ask, a little shocked. "So aside from the elements that you tell me earlier, there're still some other?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes, there're some other elements. Ghost-SEED has some abilities that related to spirits, ghosts and such."

I blinked a few times. "What kind o-, you mean the ability to see ghosts and spirits?"

Lacus giggled. "Yes," she replied. "But not only that. There're many other abilities that possessed by Ghost-SEED. For example, the ability to feel and track someone's SEED."

"Ohh..." was all that came out of my mouth, to respond to Lacus. "Anyway, then what about me? What's my type of SEED?" I asked curiously. I already know that my SEED-Crystal was an Earth-Crystal, but I don't know, what my SEED element.

"About that..." Lacus muttered. "You have to find out for myself."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"Concentrate your mind on your SEED-Crystal!" said that jerk. " Concentrate and feel your SEED's energy!"

Although I'm a little reluctant to obey that jerk, but eventually I obey his word. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, clutching my Dragon-Crystal.

_Blaze_…

I gasped in surprise and spontaneous opened my eyes, after a while I closed them.

"What did you see?" Lacus asked me.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember the picture of what I see when my eyes were closed. "I think it's... Fire?" I muttered.

Lacus smiled at me. "It's Fire-SEED," I nodded, still staring at Lacus. "Then, there's one more thing. Each Dragon-Crystal has their own name."

Again, I raised my eyebrows. "Name?"

"Yes, it's the name of the dragon inside Dragon-Crystal," Lacus said. "My Dragon's name name is Eternal," she said, pointing out her Dragon-Crystal.

"How do you know its name?" I asked.

"Eternal told me," Lacus said. "Didn't you ever talk to the dragon inside your Dragon-Crystal?"

I shook my head, and then suddenly I remembered something. "Oh, wait! It seemed he did talk to me."

"Really? So, what's his name?" Lacus asked.

I frowned. "I don't know… At that time I couldn't hear him clearly," I said, remembering my dreams. A dream in which I was surrounded by flames and saw a big shadow there. Maybe it's the dragon of my Dragon-Crystal, right?

"Well, next time you should be able to talk to him. SEED Mode can only be achieved when you've made a deal with your dragon," Lacus' voice interrupt my long thoughts. "But now, you better get some rest."

I just nodded, but I suddenly remembered about something. "Anyway, what about your SEED, Kira?" I asked, turning to Kira.

Kira smiled softly as he looked at me with her purple eyes, and then he took out his SEED-Crystal from his shirt pocket. "My SEED is Wind-SEED," he said, clutching his SEED-Crystal.

I raised my eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Kira nodded. "When you fainted, I've got an explanation from Lacus and Athrun. I've also tried using my SEED."

"Eh? You cheated!" I cried as I pouted and crossing my arms.

"Hahaha. We're not playing, there's no such thing as cheating," I heard Kira say so. "Hey, come on... Don't put that ugly face!"

"Hhh ..." I sighed. I always can't resist Kira's requests. Kira's soft voice and tones can always soften my heart. "All right," I said with a thin smile.

Kira smiled back at me, then turned to Lacus. "Anyway... What will we do tomorrow?"

Lacus turned to Kira. "Um, about that..." Lacus said.

"We're going to ZAFT Castle," that jerk interrupting Lacus. "We will continue our journey which was delayed, Lacus," he looked toward Lacus.

I looked over and saw Lacus nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"ZAFT Castle? 'I heard Kira. "Is that ZAFT headquarters?"

The blue haired jerk, who sat next to Kira nodded. "Yes, I and Lacus currently on our way to attack their castle."

I raised my eyebrows. "Attacking them? Only two of you?"

Lacus nodded. "Actually, at first I was just going into the woods," Lacus said, made me more shocked than before. "But Athrun followed me," she added.

"That's obvious!" the jerk said, made me turn to him. "I can't let you face them alone, even though I'm not a Dragon Knight."

I looked directly into the jerk's eyes. Somehow, I sensed something odd when he uttered the last sentence. There seems to be a lot of emotion that's implied in his green eyes. Sadness, anger, hatred and... Disappointment?

"I understand, Athrun..." Lacus' voice caught me. "Thank you and... I'm sorry, I always make you worried about me."

Silence ambush us. For some reason, all of a sudden I felt that the aura in this room become so dreary and depressing.

"Ahem," Kira broke the silence. "Well, if that's the case. Tomorrow we leave to ZAFT Castle," he got up from his chair. "Now we better rest."

After that, the four of us rest in this small hut. I shared the bed with Lacus, while Kira and the jerk sleep on chair.

_**- End of FlashBack…**_

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Lacus' voice woke me from my reverie. "You don't like fish?"

I spontaneously turned to Lacus and shook my head. "No, I was just daydreaming for a while. Haha," I looked at the grilled fish in my hands, then took a bite. "This tasted good."

"Don't daydreaming in daylight like this, Cagalli," Kira began to lecture me. "That's not good."

I turned to face Kira, and saw he was busy eating the grilled fish in his hand. "Yeah, yeah," after that, I returned to eat my fish, while re-remembered our adventures in Aprilius.

On the sidelines of our journey towards ZAFT Castle, I and Kira received some training from Lacus and the blue-haired jerk. Lacus explained some important things about SEED to us, while the jerk teach us about how to use our SEED and practice our skills. The results of the exercise was... I can make a fire, that's it. In contrast to Kira, he can use his GUNDAM.

I've tried hard to concentrate on my SEED, to listen to the sound of the dragon which was sealed in my Dragon-Crystal, but my attempts futile. I never even saw the figure of that dragon again, even if only in my dream.

_'If this goes on, when I could reach SEED Mode?'_

I sighed. Though Lacus seems really counting on me, hoping that I was the one who would save PLANT.

"I'll go for a while," all of a sudden, the jerk got up from his position.

I just looked at the figure of that jerk for a while, until I heard Kira say, "I'm going too,"

I turned to Kira "Where're you going?"

The blue-haired jerk didn't respond, he kept walking into the woods. While Kira, he had turned to me and gave me a stare and then a winked.

'_Oh…'_

I nodded my head, then turned my face. Every time Kira gave me the hint, that's mean he wanted to go to toilet. For some reason, I can figure out the meaning of his gesture. Maybe it's because we have spent time together for a long time.

A few minutes later, I and Lacus clearing the remnants of our meal together. We throw away the fish bones and twigs that we used to burn the fish. It never hurts to keep the woods clean, right?

"Cagalli?" Lacus call.

When I just finished removing some of fish bones, I turned to Lacus behind me. "What's up?"

Lacus smiled at me. "Thank you."

I raised my eyebrows. "For what?"

Lacus softened her gaze. "Because you and Kira are willing to help us."

"Uh, what are you talking about? I haven't even done anything ye-," my sentence was interrupted, when suddenly I heard a strange noise from the rear.

_Hiss_…

"Cagalli, watch out!" I don't know what happened, but now Lacus was hugging me and pushed me backwards until we fell on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked, after she got up.

I just nodded my head, then glanced to see what's behind Lacus.

'_Baluer?'_

Baluer was an animal shaped like a dragon-headed snake. Their size and color wasn't much different from snake.

"Why that baluer suddenly attacked us," I asked. If I remember correctly, Lacus ever explained to me and Kira about this animal. They're carnivorous animals and quite harmless, but they will not attack humans unless they're disturbed.

"Be careful," Lacus said, when she was fully established. "They're not ordinary baluers."

I who was in the process of stood up, startled. "They?" I asked. And when my eyes identify the circumstances around me, I realized something. Not just a baluer which was here. I can see there're dozens, maybe even tens of baluers around us.

"Si-since when they all here?" I flinched back a step.

"I think they sent here by ZAFT," I heard Lacus. When I look at her, I saw a pink-colored light enveloped her figure. In an instant, she was in her SEED Mode.

I gasped in surprise, but quickly compose my heart and mind. I shouldn't hid behind Lacus or the blue-haired jerk. A moment later, I stepped forward to align with Lacus. Then I looked straight at a tens of baluers which now also been looked at us.

"I will fight too, Lacus."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Please, review!_

_Thanks! :D_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**15072013**


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hi, All… I'm back with the new Chap... As usual, Thank you for reading and reviewing this Fic. _

* * *

**Horsy:** - You changes your name, again...? -_-' - I know that it's in interesting path, that's why I cut it. I love to torture you, remember? :v - Freedom is in Good condition now, I hope it'll continueing like this... (._. ) - BTW, me and Puppy want to read IC so badly, LowSy! T_T - Enjoy the Chap, see ya! :D

**Fireminer:** - Ah, about Kira... That's probably because I'm his fans, so... Haha. I'll try my best... ^_^ - Dragon Quest? To be honest, I even didn't know what is it, until one of my friend told me that's a game... Haha, lame me.

* * *

_Again, thank you, especially you, Horsy…_

_Enjoy the new Chap…_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 08**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

A green-haired young man was walking down the aisle. He was supporting his chin with his left hand, his brow furrowed as well. Anyone who found his figure would immediately understand if the young man was thinking about something very hard.

"What's the matter with you, Nicol?" a man's voice from behind managed to make Nicol surprised a little.

Nicol turned around, he saw someone had been standing not far behind him. A masked man was staring straight at him.

"Forgive me, Master Rau," Nicol bowed, then looked back at his interlocutor. "I'm trying to find where Rusty and Miguel are. Looks like they've left the castle without permission."

"Is Rusty has recovered?" Rau asked after silence for a while.

Nicol nodded his head. "Rusty's wounds has recovered since two days ago."

A thin smile suddenly etched on Rau's face. "If it's like that, I think I know where they go," Rau nodded his head slowly. "Given to the poor nature of Rusty."

Nicol looked up, his eyes immediately widened. "You mean, did they...?" Rau nodded his head. "Master, please allow me to catch them up," pleaded Nicol, narrowed his eyes.

Rau could feel his interlocutor's anger. "No need to get so angry like that," Rau stepped forward to approach Nicol. "If they succeed, it will also be advantageous for ZAFT."

"But, sir. They-," Nicol's words interrupted by Rau.

"All right, you go after them," Rau stepped forward to approach the other. "But don't do anything, just watch them!" Rau tapped Nicol. "If things get worse, bring them back to the castle."

Nicol was silent for a few seconds, then he nodded. "All right, Master Rau."

After that Nicol's figure suddenly disappeared, swallowed up by the dark orchid-colored smoke that had appeared around the young man's body. Leaving Rau alone in the middle of the dimly lit aisle.

"Miguel and Rusty..." Rau muttered. "At least I don't need to intervene," a wicked smile etched on his face. "I could know the new Dragon Knight's power by observed your battle."

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

A pair of amethyst eyes was observing its surroundings, capturing various species of trees, plants and even some creatures that pass in front of the owner. A thin smile graced the face of the brown-haired young man, when his eyes found some small mammals flashed past him who was sitting on a rock.

The small mammals' body shaped like cats, but the size of their bodies just the same as squirrels. They have ears that tend to be longer than cats and round brown eyes. Their fur all white, with black and yellow abstract patterns. The most uniqueness of these small creatures are, they're rolling. Yes, they roll up their bodies become like a ball and rolling their bodies to move.

"What are you staring at?" another young man's voice, makes the amethyst-eyed young man turned to his left. There's a navy blue-haired young man came out from behind the bushes. After he finished doing whatever he has done behind that bushes.

Kira shook his head, then he stood up from his position. "It's nothing. I just pay attention to things around here."

Athrun shrugs, then he bent down to clean the tip of his pants. "Let's go back then," he said after he finished. The emerald-eyed young man then turned around and walked away.

Kira nodded, and then he followed Athrun from behind. "Hey, Athrun."

"Hm?" Athrun said, without turned his face.

"Please, forgive Cagalli," Kira said.

Athrun turned his face to Kira, as he continued walking. "What do you-."

"She was a bit rough, but actually she is a nice and kind person," Kira cut him.

Athrun narrowed his eyes, then he turned back to the front. "That woman, she is..."

_Sreek…_

Athrun suddenly jerked and turned to the right.

"What is it, Ath-," Kira's words who wass surprised by Athrun's behavior stopped when Athrun stretched his right hand, right in front of the brown-haired young man.

Without saying a word, Athrun immediately reached for a dagger at his waist. More precisely, he reached for his SEED-Crystal.

_Roar!_

A figure huge creature suddenly came out from behind the bushes and pounce Athrun's figure, makes the navy blue-haired young man fallen to the ground.

"ATHRUN!" Kira intends to rescue him, but stopped when another huge creature appeared before him.

Without another thought, Kira reached his SEED-Crystal in his pocket. Instantly, his hands covered by dark orange-colored light for a moment. As soon as the light fading away, Kira was holding a silver sword and he immediately swung his sword to strike the creature in front of him. The creature that looks like a dim grey-colored Sabertooth tiger with some white spots fend Kira's attack with its large fangs. The size of the tiger can be equated to the size of a grizzly.

"Be careful, Kira!" Kira glanced to Athrun's figure, behind the creature that attacked him. "_Groums_ are very fast and ferocious," Athrun said, he also was struggling with a huge _groum_. The emerald-eyed young man was holding the _groum's_ 45 centimeter-fangs with his Broadsword.

A moment later, Athrun pushed the _groum_, which had been on top of him until crashing away. Then he rose and plunged his sword to the back of another _groum_ that was busy stopping Kira's movement, making the _groum_ collapsed and eventually died on the ground.

After a few seconds, the last _groum_ attacked from behind Athrun's back. This time it was Kira, who swung his sword. It's produce three short arch-shaped wind blades that successfully slashed the front of the _groum's_ body, making the _groum_ wounded then died.

"Well, I finally found you, Zala!" came a man's voice. When Kira and Athrun turned toward the sound source, they found a reddish-orange-haired young man, not so far from where they stood. The young man was riding a _groum_, he has carved out a wide grin on his face.

"Rusty!" Athrun aims his sword to Rusty. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rusty raised and clenched his right hand. A dark orange-colored light suddenly appear, then his fist has been wrapped by iron glove with claws. "I want to revenge on you, of course."

With that, Rusty jumped and directly attack Athrun. Athrun spontaneous withstand Rusty's attack with his Broadsword. Kira just about to help Athrun, but again he was interrupted by a _groum_ that coming from behind. The _groum_ was immediately pounced on Kira's body, until he was lying on the ground.

Kira pushed the _groum_, then he pierced the _groum's_ belly. Blood was gushing out of the _groum's_ belly, so the amethyst-eyed young man's clothes and face was decorated with blood.

"You're coming with those _goums_," Athrun spoke, still dealing with Rusty. "That means..."

Rusty grinned instantly. "Exactly," he pushed Athrun so the emerald-eyed young man recoiled.

Athrun gritted his teeth, then he glanced at Kira. "Kira!" Kira, who was wiping his face flinched, then looked back. "Go! Back to the lake!" Athrun said. "This bastard doesn't come alone!"

Kira's amethyst eyes widened immediately, after he got Athrun's point. He immediately turned around and started running, he passed Athrun and Rusty, who were fighting each other.

"Not so fast!" Rusty shouted. The reddish-orange-haired young man flicked his free finger. A moment later, some _groum_s come from distance and directly followed Kira's figure.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

His eyes were watching the scene below his feet carefully. There're two girls struggling with some _baluers_. A long-haired girl was holding a _baluer's_ attack with her stick, while the other girl who has blonde hair was burning another _baluer's_ backs.

A small grin etched on the blond-haired young man's face, who was standing on the back of a huge slate blue-colored bird. "Looks like the girls were not too bad," the young man narrowed his eyes. "That's good."

_Shrieks!_

The shrill voice managed to catch Miguel's attention. When the young man turned around, he found a smaller bird was shot at him, and then the black starlings perched on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Miguel asked. The starling bird on his shoulder flapped its wings several times, as if signaled to his master. Once the bird's done, Miguel frowned. Then the blond young man turned back his face for a moment. "Go on! Bring some _seisn_ to play with him!"

With that, the starlings on Miguel's shoulder flapping its wings and flew straight away. After one of his pet go away, Miguel refocused his eyes toward the two girls that were still fighting fiercely against a bunch of _baluer_. Slowly but surely, the number of the remaining _baluer_ diminishing.

"Well..." Miguel muttered. "Let's go down, too."

A shrill voice sounded from the huge bird ridden by Miguel. The bird then slowly lowered the height up to a few centi-meters above the lake.

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Lacus were still busy with their own battle. Cagalli was pressing and holding the head of a _baluer_ to the ground with her hands, she tried to burn the creature's head with the fire that came out from her palms. Making the _baluer's_ head under her palm burned and turned into ash in a matter of seconds. While Lacus was confining some other _baluers_ in her dome-shaped shield. She continued to shrink the size of the shield, so the _baluers_ in it crushed.

Their fierce battle continued, until the girls' ears hear a sound of applause from distance. Once they turned their faces towards the lake, they found a young man with blond hair. The young man was riding a huge bird that looks like a short-necked swan, a blue-gray-colored swan.

"Miguel Aiman ," Lacus muttered. Cagalli had gasped and stared at the long-haired girl. "Sure enough, these _baluer_ are your pet."

"Of course," Miguel said. "Who else?" Miguel grinned. "They are still not all of them, Lacus Clyne..." Miguel opened his palm that was holding a small green-colored object, a spring green-colored light appeared momentarily and then disappeared. Now Miguel's hand was holding a long golden-brown-colored whip.

Lacus' sapphire eyes widened as she looked at the figure of Miguel who was raised his hand. The young man lashed his whip into the air, then splash of green-colored light appeared and immediately fell into the lake water.

"What the-," Cagalli's questions stopped. Her amber eyes widened instantly. A giant creature just come out of the lake, right behind Miguel's back.

The giant creature's looks almost the same as the _baluers_, but the size was totally different. If _baluers'_ size can be equated with pythons, then this giant creature could be equated with the dragon. The giant _baluer's_ body length may reach 30 meters, while its body was nearly 1 meter in diameter.

While Lacus and Cagalli just froze in their places, Miguel has carved out a wide grin on his face. "All right," the blond-haired young man raised his whip. "Let's begin!" Miguel lashed his whip towards Cagalli and Lacus.

Whit that, the giant _baluer_ roared loudly to sensitize the girls' ears. The giant _baluer_ behind Miguel then dashed to the edge of the lake, right to where Cagalli and Lacus stood.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

A brown-haired man was running, followed by some four-legged creatures. The young man had turned his face to looked at the three _groum_s behind him for a moment, then he returned her amethyst eyes focused forward. Kira gritted his teeth, and then he drew his sword. The young man stopped running and turned around. Without another thought, he immediately swung his sword towards one of the _groums_, not far from where he stood.

An arch-shaped wind blade dashed toward the _groum_ and managed to cut the _groum's_ body into two pieces. After that, Kira realizes the two remaining _groums'_ arrival. They attacked and ambushed the brown-haired man's body simultaneously. it makes Kira's body fell to the ground, hitting his back. Kira hold the sharp-fangs that were right in front of his eyes with his sword, but the _groums_ didn't give up. One of them even stuck its claws into Kira's, pierce his right shoulder.

"Arrgh ..." Kira groaned, feeling the painful sensation on his shoulder. A moment later, he narrowed his eyes and immediately kicking one of the _groums_ until its crashing away. Then he ripped the _groum's_ body, who was still on top of him with his silver sword.

After that, Kira got up and glared at the last _groum_. The _groum_ roared, and then immediately jumped to catch Kira. Fortunately, the amethyst-eyed young man was ready, he immediately raised his sword and stabbed the _groum's_ neck.

Kira felt shortness of breath. Both of his amethyst eyes wide open, stared at the _groum's_ dead body in front of him. A few drops of blood adorning the brown-haired man's cheek. Kira sat down a moment later, his body shaking, his heart pounding and his breath panting. Then he touched the wound on his shoulder, the wound that was still bleeding.

It's really hard to believe. All his life, the amethyst-eyed young man never even hurt a puppy. But this time, he had just killed some tigers with his own hands. A few days ago, he was just an ordinary high school student. A 16-year-old young man whose day-to-day spending time with the school, friends and family, or struggling with some technology around him. He still clearly remembered, his last day at ORB. When he was still live his normal life, when he came into the classroom in the morning, when he followed all the subjects that day and when he went to the orphanage with Cagalli.

'_Cagalli?'_

Kira snapped out as he remembered his friend, then he looked toward the lake where Cagalli and Lacus were. A moment later, the brown-haired young man rose from his position. He started stepped with his right hand holding his sword, while his left hand holding the wound on his shoulder. His amethyst eyes continued to stare straight ahead. After a few minutes of stepping, finally he could see the lake. Only a few hundred yards, until the brown-haired young man reached the lake.

The young man suddenly stopped, his amethyst eyes widened and he froze in place. From where he stood now, his eyes could catch a figure of the creature in the lake. Snake? It's not possible, the size of the creature was definitely much bigger. Given to the distance between himself and the creatures now. Kira immediately lifted his right foot to start running, when he realizes something bad is happening to Cagalli and Lacus. Just as he moved a few feet away, the sound of screeching sounds from the rear. Making the brown-haired boy looked back.

'_Oh, God… Not again…'_

Kira's amethyst eyes caught the figure of four _seisn_ who had just landed on the trees' branchs. The creatures that look like a huge hawk, with three heads had been staring at him with their blue eyes.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

While Kira, Cagalli and Lacus were busy with their fight, a young man with navy blue hair was also in a fight with a young man with reddish-orange hair. The atmosphere around them was very tense, shrouded in an aura of hatred. Both of their body and clothes had been decorated with blood, as well as their weapons.

Even so, they continue to swung their weapons toward each other. Of course with the aim to kill each other. Creating the sound of the collision and friction between metals that can be heard up to a distance from where they were.

"You will surely die, Zala!" Rusty shouted. He stood a few feet in front of Athrun, after his attack successfully detained by Athrun.

Athrun narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his silver sword. "We will see about it, who's going to die."

With that, Athrun stepped to attack his opponent. Rusty also moved to attack Athrun. He jumped to avoid Athrun's sword, then threw up his paws alternately. Creating some thin, but very sharp wind blade. Athrun fend off the wind blades with his sword. After that, he immediately lowered his sword and stick it into the ground. Almost immediately, the ground around the sword freezes. The ice wass spreading straight forward, right toward Rusty who had just landed perfectly.

Rusty realizes the ice, but he didn't have enough time to dodge it. Finally both his legs trapped in ground that has been frozen, making him unable to move anywhere. That's when Athrun immediately ran over to him, and the emerald-eyed young man immediately directed his sword to Rusty.

But unfortunately, Rusty wasn't a person who can be attacked so easily. The reddish-orange-haired young man managed to ward off Athrun's sword with his right claws. To make it worse, Athrun forgot about something. He forgot that Rusty has two claws as his weapons, while he only has a Broadsword. Athrun immediately groaned in pain, but he still retains his position. He can't be lost simply because such cuts. He must win, that's why he pushed his opponent with all his power.

"You're not bad, Zala," Rusty muttered suddenly. "But you're still weak."

Athrun gritted his teeth. "Shut up!"

Rusty grinned. "How could someone who was born as a Zala could be trash like you?" Rusty said. "Useless!"

"I said, shut up!" Athrun shouted, while increasing his power to push Rusty until the reddish-orange-haired young man stepped backwards. "What do you know huh?!"

"I know everything!" Rusty said. "You're nothing but a trash, who can't even protect people you call family," Rusty carve sly grin on his face. "Pathetic trash!"

Athrun's body suddenly covered by dodger blue-colored aura. The temperature around him begins to decline and his Broadsword also emit cold. Rusty's words enough to arouse the anger in Athrun's heart. It's arouse the anger, and pain that had been buried deep down in the navy blue-haired young man's heart.

Athrun looked up, his eyes glared at his opponent's eyes. A glare of a pair emerald eyes that filled with hate and desire to kill. "You'll regrets it, Rusty Mackenzie!"

Rusty grinned. "We'll see."

A moment later, what that happened to Athrun also happened to Rusty. A dark orange-colored aura appeared and enveloped the reddish-orange-haired young man's body. Both the young man were gathering their SEED for their next deadly attack. Athrun took the initiative to attack first. He pushed Rusty a few steps backward. After that, the two young men pitting their weapons again for many times. With SEED aura around their body, as well as their weapons. With the aura of hatred and desire to kill each other that more concentrated than before.

Athrun swung his sword toward Rusty, creating some pointy-shaped pieces of ice. On the other hand, Rusty swung his iron claws, cleave and destroy the ice that flew towards him. Rusty then attack back, he immediately directed his claws to Athrun's face. Of course Athrun ward off the attack with his Broadsword.

Actually, that's the very thing that was awaited by Rusty. He deliberately made Athrun concentrate on his right claws. A moment later, Rusty immediately raised his left claws that still free. Intends to re-wrenching Athrun's body. Of course, this time with more deadly attacks than before. But Athrun wasn't a fool, he will not do the same mistake for the second time. Therefore, this time he took off one of his hands that had been clutched his Broadsword. He hold Rusty's iron claws with his right hand. He gripped the iron claws as hard as possible, even though the blood had dripped from his palm.

Realizing that his plan has failed, Rusty gritted his teeth. But the reddish-orange-haired young man didn't give up. He tried to pull back his left hand, but Athrun held it tightly, so his effort was failed. On the other side, Athrun didn't intend to squander this opportunity. He immediately drain his SEED to into his Broadsword, making the silver sword emitted such exceptional cold. The cold managed to freeze Rusty's claws that still intersect with Athrun's Broadsword.

Rusty's eyes widened immediately, after he realized his condition. The reddish-orange began to panicked, he kept trying to free his left hand from Athrun's grip.

"I told you, you will regret it, Rusty," Athrun murmured in a low tone. His voice almost sounds like the voice of someone who doesn't have a soul.

Without giving an opportunity to his opponent to speak or act, Athrun immediately stamped his sword. making Rusty's right claws broken and slammed into the air. After that Athrun immediately resume his attack by pulling Rusty's left hand, making the orange-red-haired young man's body approached him. Then the emerald-eyed young man stabbed Rusty's chest, to penetrate the reddish-orange-haired young man's back.

Blood flowed from both sides of Rusty's body, his mouth also began to bleed. A moment later Athrun release Rusty's left iron claw Rusty, then drew his sword with force, making Rusty's body fell to the ground.

"You're weak, Zala..." Rusty muttered, after some time passed. "Even if you kill me..." the reddish-orange-haired young man started to run out of breath. "It will not change the fact... That you're weak..." this time the young man's eyes began to close, but a sly smile still etched on his face. "And that you're... failed to protect your family..."

At that moment, Athrun's emerald eyes widened. He stared at Rusty's body that was lying in front of him. The reddish-orange-haired young man has now closed his eyes, the young man finally died.

After a while Athrun still stood with shortness of breath, he finally dropped his knees to the ground. He uphold his broadsword beside him, then slammed his fists to the ground as he bowed his head. He began to groaning and even screaming in frustration. His voice really melancholy and soul wrenching, that's the screams that caused by regret, sorrow and self-hatred. The screams of regret to the memories of the past, where he felt very weak and useless.

A few minutes had passed, Athrun had stopped screaming and he also began to calm down. He tightened his fists that still attached to the ground, then rose from his position and drew his sword. He stared at Rusty's dead body for a moment, then immediately turned around. The emerald-eyed young man stepped away. He can't waste his time here, there's still one more to be done.

_'I won't let them die ...'_

'_I'm no longer a pathetic loser like that time.'_

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_Yeah, I know…_

_The battle scene are so lame…_

-_-'

_Thank you for everything, See ya…_

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**31072013**


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Alright, this's the new Chapter... _:D

_Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic..._

_Enjoy the new Chap…_

* * *

**Horsy:** What's wrong with changing your pen-name? It's confusing, you know...? -_-' I'm waiting btw, I mean your IC... :3 Hey, I ain't that cruel, so sorry... :P About toturring that Hams? No need to rush, I've my way to torture him... :D

**Fireminer:** Ah, I'm sorry about those long sentences... I'll try to improve my writing and English... :)

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**AU, Boring, Anime Adventure(?), OOC, Confusing, Hard Word(s), Grammatical error(s), Typo(s), Etc…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D_

_Happy Reading…_

* * *

**Dragon Knight: Lost in Aprilius**

English Version

**Chapter 09**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

Aprilius woods looks quite peaceful, the wind was blowing leaves and twigs gently. The animals were also seen busy with their activities, from hunting their prey to laze around the grass. But the peacefulness seems to fail to reach somewhere in the middle of the woods, where there was a lake that surrounded by trees.

_Roar…!_

A giant _baluer_ was stretching its body in the water, then wagged its tail forward. A sharp scaly tail belong to the monster leads right to a blonde girl on the edge of the lake. The hard and sharp scales almost hurt the amber-eyed girl, but a dome-shaped shield appear and protected her just in time.

"Cagalli! Are you all right?" came Lacus' voice from behind.

Cagalli turned, and nodded. A moment later she turned back and stepped forward. She ran through the shield that protected her, then put both palms on the bottom tail of the monster. Moments later, flames came out from Cagalli's palms. The flames spread quickly, burning the _baluer's_ tail in front of her. The _baluer_ spontaneous roars, then lifted its tail that began to burn. Then the giant _baluer_ dropped its tail into water to extinguish the flames that burned its scales.

Water splashed like rain around the lake, where Lacus and Cagalli stood. Knowing what the giant _baluer_ have done, Cagalli became upset and gritted her teeth.

_'Damn! How to defeat this monster?'_

"Hahaha," came a voice from the heights. A young man with blond hair stood on a slate blue-colored _heizel_. He folded his arms across his chest as he carved out a wide grin on his face. "It's useless, you know," Miguel said. "Unless you can burn the whole body at once."

Heard the statement, Cagalli could only gritted her teeth further. The young man was right. How many times Cagalli burned the _baluer's_ body, the monster will dip that burned parts of its body into the water, making Cagalli's efforts to be in vain. Appearance

Cagalli, Lacus and Miguel were very concentrated on their contention, so the three were not aware of the appearance of someone on the other side of the lake. A dark orchid-colored mist has just appeared on top of a large rock. The appearance of the mist was a sign of someone's arrival.

A young man who appear from the dark orchid-colored mist before, now stood upright on the rock, his hands folded behind. The green-haired young man immediately focused his gaze to the battle that presented in front of him. He observing every detail of the battle to be reported to his master.

"It looks like Miguel doesn't have any problem," the young man murmured. "What about Rusty?"

The green-haired young man put two fingers of his right hand between his eyebrows, then he closed his eyes for a moment. After a few seconds passed, the young man looks snapped and frowned. Then he lowered his finger and opened his eyes slowly.

"Poor Rusty..." the young man murmured again, and he shook his head slowly. "Master Rau wouldn't be pleased to hear this."

After a while the young man bowed his head, he refocused his foresight. Observing the the movements of a girl with long hair carefully. A thin smile suddenly etched on the young man face, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to play for a while."

With that, the green-haired young man's body swallowed by dark orchid-colored mist. Then his figure disappeared, along with the waning of the mist.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

A young man was walking through the trees. His right hand was grasping a Broadsword, while his left hand was in his right waist, trying to suppress the bleeding from some cuts. Slowly but surely, the emerald-eyed young man kept walking ahead. Although he felt the extraordinary pain and tenderness in his whole body. Although blood kept dripping from cuts on his waist and although the pain in his heart still hasn't gone completely. The young man kept walking straight toward the lake, hundreds of feet in front of him.

A few minutes later, his emerald eyes treated by a surprising sight. In front of him, there were some wild animal carcasses strewn on the ground. The carcasses of animals that have cuts in some parts of their body. Blood that has not fully dried, also scattered around the carcasses of the animals. It seems that the animals had just slaughtered by something, or rather someone.

A pair of emerald eyes that belongs to the young man immediately narrowed, pay attention to the condition of the _groum's_ carcasses in front of him. "Kira..." the navy blue-haired young man muttered. A moment later, Athrun immediately looked up. He stepped back to approach the place where his friends were, with a faster pace than ever before.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

A pair of sapphire eyes were watching the movement of a blonde girl in front of her carefully. The blonde girl looked frustrated, but she still put up resistance to attack the giant _baluer_. So many times the blond girl fell to her knees on the ground after she received the attack from the giant _baluer_, but the girl stood up and tried to attack the giant _baluer_ again and again. The sapphire-eyed gilr sighed. She had closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. She tightened her grip on her white sticks, decorated with a dark blue jewel at the tip.

"I guess I have to do _that_," the pink-haired girl murmured.

Lacus lowered her stick that had been in front of her chest. Her sapphire eyes stared at Cagalli for a moment, then she took a few steps forward and stopped. The pink-haired girl was thinking about something serious for a moment, then she sighed again.

"Alright..." Lacus muttered. She raised her stick to her chest in a horizontal position. "Please help me, Eternal."

Lacus closed her eyes, then she whispered some spell. Slowly, the sapphire-eyed girl's body surrounded by a light pink-colored aura. Her long hair swaying, as if blown by a breeze coming from under the ground. A few moments later, she opened her eyes. Her eyes had changed color, becoming darker and paler. Those eyes was staring straight towards the giant _baluer_ in the lake.

"O stars in the PLANT's sky!" Lacus said, raising her stick a little higher. "I-, hmmph..."

Lacus' sentence immediately stopped, when she felt something over her mouth. Something that was not seen by her eyes, something or rather someone who she didn't felt his existence. The next thing that happens was, Lacus realized that she had dropped her stick to the ground. Her movements have also been locked, by someone who gripped her right wrist tightly behind her back.

"I'm so sorry, Lacus Clyne," came a familiar voice to Lacus, making her sapphire eyes widened instantly. "I cann't let you do _that_ now."

A moment later, a dark orchid-colored mist suddenly appears. Once the mist was gone, the figure of someone who locked the girl's movement immediately visible. A green-haired young man who has carved out a thin smile on his face. The young man had stood right behind the pink-haired girl's back.

'_Nicol Amalfi…'_

Lacus immediately struggle to free herself, when she found out who the figure who had stood behind her. This is not good, Lacus was completely unaware of the arrival of this guy. She was too concentrate on the battle, or maybe that person has removed his aura, so Lacus couldn't feel his arrival at all.

That's all the same, the point is Lacus was in danger. Not to mention Cagalli also looks onset of fatigue to face of the giant _baluer_ in front of her. The blonde girl was now kneeling on the ground with her head bowed.

'_Cagalli…'_

The girl who Lacus had called in her mind was trying to rise from her position. Her amber eyes staring straight toward the giant _baluer_ that still partially immersing itself in the lake. Her breath were short and her body trembled, maybe she was really exhausted.

"Shit!" Cagalli muttered, the blond girl gritted her teeth. "If only I could use my GUNDAM."

A moment later, Cagalli finally managed to stand up straight with both feet. The girl was still staring straight at the giant _baluer_ in front of her, trying to think of a proper way to conquer the monster. That's when she suddenly remembered something, she remembered her friend who had been fighting along with her. Once Cagalli turned her face to the rear, her amber eyes immediately widened, when she found Lacus had been held by a young man with green hair.

"La-," Cagalli's call disconnected, when she felt something wrapped around her body. When she realized it, her stomach had ridden by the giant _baluer's_ tail.

Without a chance to fight, Cagalli's body had been twisted completely. Including her hands, so she couldn't move at all. In a flash the amber-eyed girl's tiny body was straight up to the air, the giant _baluer_ has raised Cagalli's body closer.

"Damn..." Cagalli growled between her short breath due to the _baluer's_ tail that twists her body.

Seeing the scene presented in front of her, Lacus' sapphire began to filled with tears. When her friend was in danger, she couldn't do anything. Her movement was locked, so she can't move. Although she has struggled and tried to free herself, her strength couldn't match with the young man who locked her movement.

"Hahaha, just kill her now!" Miguel said. The blonde-haired young man had been observed the battle that involving Cagalli and his pets from the heights. He enjoyed the battle very much, so he was also unaware of his friend's arrival, Nicol Amalfi.

"Damn..." Cagalli shouted. She had tried to made flames from her palm, but stopped when the _baluer_ twists her body more tightly, making the blond girl's breath became shortness.

Slowly, the giant _baluer_ leaned to Cagalli's body. The _baluer_ had sniffed the girl that were ready to eat it for a moment. Cagalli then realized that the distance between her and the giant _baluer's_ fangs only a few centimeters longer.

"RELEASE HER!" came a voice from distance, making all, including the giant _baluer_ that has opened its jaws wide snapped.

_Slash…!_

A wind blade suddenly flashed before Cagalli's eyes. At once, the blade managed to scrape the _baluer's_ jaw, making the giant _baluer_ roars in pain and wagging its tail. It makes Cagalli's body slammed to the edge of the lake. With her limp and trembling body, Cagalli tried to lift her head. She found a young man was walking slowly from the woods. The condition of the young man's body was not good, it's full of wounds. His shoulders, stomach, legs and forehead was bleeding. Even the young man's right eye had been clouded by his tears mixed with blood.

"Kira..." Cagalli said with difficulty, her amber eyes now filled with tears.

The young man whom she called his name, had turned to her, to make sure the blonde girl's condition. When he finished, he immediately focused his amethyst eyes toward the giant _baluer_. Although his left leg was no longer able to endure the excruciating pain, but the young man stepped again. Although he had to walk with a limp, he still walked slowly to the edge of the lake.

'_I have to protect her…'_

The brown-haired young man slowly raised his sword, then tightened his grip. Either way, he should be able to conquer the monsters in front of him. Although life is at stake, he must protect the blond girl.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I never thought he could beat all my _seisns_," Miguel muttered. "But what could he do with his pathetic condition?"

Lacus have noticed Kira's movements, she realized that Kira's body was so pathetic. It makes the long-haired girl's tears dripping to her cheeks. Meanwhile, Nicol also focused his gaze toward the amethyst-eyed young man, he observed the figure of the young man who he had never saw carefully.

_Roar…!_

After roaring loud enough, the giant _baluer_ leaned its head straight towards Kira. Fortunately, the brown-haired young man still managed to dodge, so it doesn't hit him. When the monster fangs stuck in the ground, Kira took the opportunity to strike back. Kira drew his sword and thrust it in the left side of the neck of the monster, making the monster bleeding and spontaneous roar in pain. After that the giant _baluer_ immediately raised its head and hit Kira's body, making the amethyst-eyed young man crashing to his back and hit a large rock.

Blood immediately gushed from the brown-haired young man's mouth. Many times he was spewing his own blood, while kneeling on the ground. While the giant _baluer_ has stretched its body, prepares to launch a final attack. Kira had raised his head, stared at the _baluer_. Then he turned to the other direction, where a blonde girl was still down at the ground. Her amber eyes stared straight at him, looked at him with a look of sadness and worry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks profusely.

Kira amethyst eyes widened. Without realizing it, his tears also dripping. No, he can't die here. There's still someone who should he protected, there're still things he had to do. The brown-haired young man really can't end here. Kira gritted his teeth and clutching his sword. With his tears that continued to drip, he tried to stand up with all the strength left in his body. His amethyst eyes now stared at the _baluer_ who have taken square off to attack him.

With trembling hands and body, the brown-haired boy holding his sword with both hands. He prepares to face whatever's coming to him. Although the possibility for him to survive was very slim, but he has set his heart. He wouldn't retreat, not a single step.

'_Because I want and have to protect her…'_

And in a flash, the _baluer_ pounced the amethyst-eyed young man. Witnessed by four pairs of eyes. Two pairs of eyes were filled with tears, and the other two pairs of eyes were filled with satisfaction.

"KIRA...!" Cagalli shouted, as her amber eyes saw the events that happened in front of her.

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

'_What's this?'_

'_Something's flowing around my body.'_

_His eyes slowly opened, featuring a pair of eyes that is no longer clear, but still glowing. A pair of amethyst eyes that always emit the owner softness._

'_Wind?'_

_Kira felt his body was floating and bobbing somewhere. When he opened his eyes fully, he realized that he had been in a place that he didn't recognize. A place where there're only clumps of silver mist around it. His body felt a gentle breeze, wind blowing from different directions in his whole body._

_"Well, well..." Kira suddenly heard a voice, a baritone voice that sounded wise._

_Kira got up from his position, he circulated his gaze that's still a little fuzzy in all directions. Until finally he found the figure to be the sound source, the giant figure of the creature who sitting on the left side of the brown-haired young man._

_"Y-you...?" Kira's amethyst eyes widened instantly. The creature at his side was very huge in size, its height reaches 25 meters or even more._

_The grayish-silver-colored giant creature pulled up both sides of his mouth, maybe he was carving out a smile. A moment later he unfurled his wings, then raised his neck to lift his head._

"_Are you sure about your decision?" the creature asked._

_Kira was silent, he was still amazed by the presence of the giant creature who had spoken to him. He had no idea if he will meet such creature like this. His amethyst eyes stared directly at the dragon's light goldenrod-colored eyes in front of him._

_"Young man! I ask you again " the dragon's voice finally managed to wake Kira. "Are you sure about your decision?"_

_Kira remains silent, he was not sure about what was asked by the giant dragon._

_"I'm asking you, Young man!" the dragon raised his voice, it looks like he began to lose his patience. "Are you sure about your decision to protect your important person?"_

_Heard that sentence, Kira snapped and he nodded his head spontaneously. There was no slightest doubt that implicit in his amethyst eyes. The young brunette was really serious about his decision. He will sacrifice himself to protect the person whose very important to him._

_The giant dragon before Kira changing his expression again, his eyes narrowed and both sides of his mouth turned up. A moment later the dragon raised his head higher as he flapped his wings, creating a strong wind blowing around him._

_"Well... If it's like that," the dragon said, looking at Kira. "Go and protect her! I'm with you."_

_With that, the dragon's whole body immediately enveloped by a silver light. It's so bright to dazzle Kira's eyes, making the young brunette closed his eyes for a moment. When he closed his eyes, Kira felt some very strong winds in his body, the wind seemed to penetrate into his body._

'_What? What's happening to me?'_

_A moment later Kira heard something. Although it sounded very weak, Kira can still catch every word he heard. Without realizing it, his lips have uttered the last few words he heard._

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

"Kira..." Cagalli's voice sounded softly, calling out the name. The blond girl remained in her position, after she saw the painful events that had just happened. She clenched her fist, smashing it to the ground many times, tears also has flowed freely from her amber eyes.

How could this happen? Kira mustn't die! He won't just die and leave her alone here! All this can't happen! Cagalli gritted her teeth, her heart was now filled with sadness, anger and hate. Little by little, the anger and hatred began to accumulating. Without realizing it, her body slowly been covered by a thin golden aura.

_Blast!_

Cagalli startled, then she raised her head to make sure what was happening. Her amber eyes stared straight to the place where the _baluer's_ head were, right where the _baluer_ has pounced Kira. A few seconds later a huge whirlwind suddenly appeared, threw the giant _baluer's_ head and body into the lake.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened instantly, when her eyes found a figure who stood upright there, right behind the whirlwind that has just appeared. The young man had brown hair and a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes, although one of his eye was clouded by his blood that flowing from his temples.

"Ki-Kira...?" Cagalli muttered. She just froze, staring at the figure of Kira, who was still alive. The young man looks even more handsome and charismatic than ever before.

The brown-haired young man was stood upright in place. He held a dim gray-colored _Katana_ in his right hand, a _Katana_ which reach 75 centimeters in length. The clothes he was wearing now has changed, he has been wearing a royal blue-colored cape that extends for the young man's groin.

There's a golden brown-colored leather sword belt at the young man's waist, also a saddle brown-colored leather Baldric coiled on his chest. The young man's body was covered by a white long-sleeved tunic, with a black stripe on the wrist. He also wearing a dark brown-colored medieval-style cotton pants and an Indian red-colored robe.

A pair of amethyst eyes belong to the young man who now looks like a knight in medieval times was staring straight ahead, staring at the figure of the giant _baluer_ that just lifted its head from the lake.

_Roar…!_

Kira tightened his grip on his _Katana_, and he picked up the _Katana_ and pointed it to the _baluer_ in front of him.

"Show me your wind to me, Freedom!"

**_…..-…._ **Dragon** ..- * -.. **Knight** _...-….._**

**T - B - C**

* * *

_That's it for now..._

_I'll be back later with the next Chap._

_Thank you and see you, guys..._

* * *

**DK: LiA by DK**

**17082013**


End file.
